TD Island (Super) High School
by D'Campeon
Summary: In an Island far far away (Or roughly somewhere in the Bermuda triangle) there exists a school which while dawn is basic but by mid day is a school for super powered teenagers to learn how to control their abilities or improve upon them. Bully, Cliques, and Grades all matter as YOUR character tries to make it through the year.
1. Chapter 1

This is my last story most likely and the one that I intend to get above 200,000 words with out being about one guy punching another guy in the face. So this TD Island (Super) High School a school with two faces for the first three hours of it's school day it's a regular normal school during the other half it's a school to show you how to be able to control your own abilities as a Super Human. This fic I intend to have roughly nine guys and nine girl characters it's not first come first serve it's the more detailed the more likely to get in. Anyways here is the application form Ninth is Freshmen, Tenth is Sophmore, Eleventh is Junior, and Twelfth is Senior for those who don't know. They're a max of six characters per grade so if the max is already done for that grade I'll either bump them up or down a grade and a year of their age.

Some of the TD characters will be students, some teachers, and one shocking principal (Maybe not so much).

App Form

**Name **_-_

**Nickname/Hero or villain name** _(if they have one)_ –

**Age **_(14-19)_ –

**Grade **_(9-12) -_

**Birthdate:**

**Gender ****–**

**Stereotype **_(Optional)_ **–**

**Nationality –**

**Morality**_ (Good, Evil, or somewhere in between)_ -

_**Appearance**_

**Skin Color **_-_

**Hair **_(color, length and style)_ **–**

**Height** -

**Weight** -

**Eyes ** **–**

**Body type **_(skinny, muscular, obese, etc)_ **–**

**Clothing –**

**Swimsuit –**

**Fancy Clothing -**

**Pajamas –**

**Other **_(tattoos, scars, accessories, etc)_ **–**

_**Personal**_

**Personality **_(be descriptive please)_ **–**

**Likes –**

**Dislikes –**

**Phobias –**

**Pet Peeves –**

**Talents –**

**Flaws -**_(as in a personal flaw not a power flaw) **-**_

**Family & Friends –**

**History **(_include how your character obtained their powers_) **–**

**Religion **

**Paired up? **–

**Sexuality **_(Straight, bi, gay, etc.) **–**_

**What kind of person would they be interested in?** _(Ignore if you put no to paired up)_** –**

_**Powers**_

**Powers **_(limited to 3 If you use three they have to make sense as in chemistry you can't have fire and water for example or super strength and super speed separately.)_ **–**

**Power Weakness –**

**Power Level **_(Roughly how strong your character is)_

**Equipment** -

_**Other**_

**Reason for choosing TD Island (Power) High School **-

**Pick a song for your characters theme **_(optional)_ **-**

* * *

That is all for now so if you've decided to join for my last hurrah please send in your character. If you decide to add a teacher instead that would also be accepted if you desire. The first couple chapters will probably be weekly and then bi weekly after I get the hang of things.

D'Campeon (18)


	2. The Cast

The Student OC's where were sent by PM's have the app form copy pasted at the end of the list and the teachers will get in their debut chapters. I'll probably add a prologue on the next chapter to show the students Sophomore and above as I intend the Freshmen to be the main characters so I figure having a chapter where it's really just their opinion and stuff like that would be interesting and would help me write them later on. Then I guess after that the fic will start moving where I hope to do it well.

* * *

**Freshmen**

Alistair Drekeram Male 15 Good - **Animefan**

Kenny Stevenson Male 15 Good - **TaylorMan**

Owen Roberts Female 15 Good - **Rainbow Cloudart**

Katica Vesela Female 15 Good - **POM Forever**

Otto Flint Male 17 Good - **Kunnaki**

Tamiya Warren 15 Good - **toonwriter**

**Sophomore's**

Damon Cherry Male 16 Good -**kuponut735**

Ree Fletcher Female 17 Good -**bunnies43**

Catalina Sofia Luciano Female 17 Good - **Kirei Tsuki**

Carter Hayes Male 17 Good -** TDI4Ever**

**Junior's**

Natalie Heartmen Female 17 Good - **NTA Fanfic**

Edward Cambride Male 17 Good - **Black Kitten Chara**

Deylanie Valencia Female 17 Good - **Coderrafan4**

Marcel Freedmands Female 17 Evil - **Silent Screaming 1944**

Ivyiline Maple Female 17 Evil - **TheChazzet23**

Maxwell Niall Hersley Male 17 Good - **COTB-TV**

**Senior's**

Atel dari Indonesia Male 18 Evil - **WebDragon**

Hanzo Hattori Male 18 Good - **The Jedi Ninja**

**Teachers and Personnel**

The Head Master, Unknown Gender, Age 69, Head Master of TD Island (Power) High School, Neutral

Chris MaClean Principle Age Unknown Neutral

Courtney, Female, 23, Not Get Sued By City Your Trying To Save Class or NGSBCYTTS or No Sue, Good

Duncan, Male, 24, Junior Lieutenant of Canvas Safety (Full Name Junior Lieutenant Captain Vice Head Chief Admiral Secondary Leader General of Canvas Safety), Neutral

Xerxes Vi Celestial Advanced Experimentation Male 17 (Stopped Aging actually was a lead researcher for Nazi Germany that should warn you of his true age and) EVIL

**Kunnaki's Teachers**

Clay Field Male Gym Teacher 31 Good

Jiei Shihan Male Combat Preparation 30 Good

Ichijin Kidate Male Nature 101 32 Neutral

Megami Igaku Female Medicinal Studies 23 Good/Evil

Teishu Heihou Male Strategic Planning Late 20's Good

Dave Arnold Male Custodian Late 60's Good

Dieter Hodd Male Chef 39 (At time of original Death) Evil

Margo Curie Female Potion Brewing 28 Neutral

**TDIfan4ever's Teachers**

Ronda Wilson Female Bus Driver 36 Good

Greem Reepier Female Death Exploration Class 41 Good

Deebler White Male Senior Captain Head Chief Admiral Primary Leader General in charge of Canvas Safety and Security 55 Good

Eva Bovary Female Basic Magic 29 Neutral

Zina Aziza Female Survival Class Good.

* * *

Name: Edward Cambridge

Hero name: Black Knight

Age: 17

Grade: 11th

Birthdate: March 19th

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Charming Gentleman

Nationality: London, England

Morality: Good

Skin Color: Sun-kissed

Hair: He has dark brown hair that is extremely messy and goes to the end of his ears.

Height: 6'1

Weight: 126 pounds

Eyes: Golden-brown eyes that are almond-shaped

Body type: He is kind of lanky, but still muscular

Clothing: A long-sleeved grey t-shirt, black jeans, a sleeveless black vest, a red tie, and black Converse

Swimsuit: A pair of black swim trucks

Fancy Clothing: A simple black suit with the tie loose and a button-up white shirt

Pajamas: A black t-shirt with plain red pants

Personality: Edward is known as a sweet, polite, and very charming young man who is the guy of every girl's dreams. He is very sarcastic, but his intelligence and manners gives he a boost in the game. He is a great pianist, loves to do anything athletic, and is a romantic at heart to the girl he loves. He is also old-fashioned and respect women unlike some guys these days. Depsite his kind personality, he is extremely sad and damaged beyond words because of the death of his family as well as being abused.

Likes: Playing the piano, racing cars, anything athletic, and pleasing his true love

Dislikes: Loved ones hurt, snobby kids, sluts, and remembering his childhood.

Phobias: Killing someone he loves

Pet Peeves: Loud and rude people

Talents: He is a skilled piano player, is extremely smart for his age, and is very athletic

Flaws: He can lose his temper around enemies

Family & Friends: His family relations are not good becasue his father is evil and killed his entire family, and his step-mother is a witch (literally). He has only one friend named Conner, but they became friends because Conner is his servant.

History: Edward was born into a rich family of evil-doers. Unlike his family, he started using his powers from good and his siblings as well as his mother saw that they don't have to be evil. His father became angry and killed them all after he locked Edward in the basement, then married to his mistress, an evil witch. Edward was abused by his family, but he used this to become the proper gentleman he is today. His power are passed down in his family, so he hopes that he never has kids so they won't suffer like him.

Religion: Catholic

Paired up?: Yes, please

Sexuality: Straight

What kind of person would they be interested in?: A pretty girl who is sweet, smart, funny, and is her own person.

Power Type: His powers are very dark, and they can be consider vampire-like

Powers: Improved strength and speed, improved senses, heightened endurance and resistance, memerization with his eyes, voice tricks, telepathy, manipulating shadows.

Power Weakness: Holy water

Power Level: The second highest level

Equipment: A black sword and a motorcycle (because he acts like a knight in shining armour...)

Reason for choosing TD Island (Power) High School: He just wants to get away from his family

Pick a song for your characters theme: "On the Way Down" by Ryan Cabrera

* * *

Name - Katica Veselá

Nickname/Hero or villain name – Zivot

Age – 15

Grade - 10

Birthdate: July 30th

Gender – Female

Stereotype – The Aspiring Author

Nationality – Czech

Morality - Good

Appearance

Skin Color - Medium Olive.

Hair – She has wavey sandy/dirty blonde hair that ends mid-back and has gold highlights.

Height - 5' 5"

Weight - 120 lbs.

Eyes – Dark green/hazel.

Body type – Slim with unde-developed curves and a small bust.

Clothing – A dark green shirt, light green suspenders, black pants and shoes, and a peper gray vest and matching fadora.

Swimsuit – A blue and silver bikini.

Fancy Clothing - A red and black corset dress that ends at her knees, fishnet stockings, and black flats.

Pajamas – A tight purple tank-top and black pajama shorts.

Other (tattoos, scars, accessories, etc) – She has a tattoo on her neck/chest and it says "Sometimes all it takes is a voice, one voice that becomes a hundred, then a thousand, unless it's silenced".

Personal

Personality (be descriptive please) – Katica is the most fun loving/talkitive person you'll ever meet. At times she'll act about half her age but mostly she'll act her age or even seem a little bit older. Sometimes Katica will isolate herself. At times she may seem cold and a little bit harsh but she'll quickly go back to being her regular self. Katica rarely gets angry so if she does it'll be a suprise and she can hold a grudge for a while.

Likes – Gardening, revenge, books, and summer.

Dislikes – Seafood, fire, bugs, and winter.

Phobias – Hospitals and clowns.

Pet Peeves – When people snap their gum, when people talk over her, and when people use um and like.

Talents – Writing, ice skating, and creating fashion.

Flaws - Once she's angry anything can push her over the edge.

Family & Friends – -Dad- Mirek Veselý, they have a very good relationship.

-Mom- Irena Veselá, they also have a great relationship.

-Older Brother- Augustin Veselý, they have a good relationship.

History – Katica had a normal childhood. She was born and grew up in Boston along with her older brother. Her parents are both Czech and they have been teaching Katica and Augustin Czech traditions and laungage since birth. But her life started going downhill once she turned 10. Her mom cheated on her dad so they got a divorce, which ended up with her mom moving across the country. Katica got her powers when she was 7, she was at a summer camp when she found a silver locket, as soon as she touched the locket she was knocked out. When she woke up the locket was glowing bright white.

Religion - Czech Brethren

Paired up? – Yes

Sexuality – Bi

What kind of person would they be interested in? – Someone who is funny and kind. Also loyal, smart, and will love her no matter what.

Powers

Powers – Chi Manipulation, Flight.

Power Weakness – It drains her energy, vunerable to corruption, and takes time to build up chi depending on how she's feeling.

Power Level - She is sorta strong but she lacks alot of training.

Equipment - Twin sai daggers.

Other

Reason for choosing TD Island (Power) High School - She was expelled from her old school for using her powers durring a fight, so her dad thought it would be a good idea.

Pick a song for your characters theme (optional) - Master of the House from Les Miserables

* * *

Name - Deylanie Valencia

Nickname/Hero or villain name (if they have one) – Party Princess, Party Animal.

Age (14-19) – 15-16

Grade (9-12) - 10th

Birthdate: 1/13/1998

Gender – Female

Stereotype (Optional) – The Violent Party Princess

Nationality – Mexican American

Morality (Good, Evil, or somewhere in between) - Double Agent

Appearance

Skin Color -Tan

Hair (color, length and style) – Black Green high lights long and straight with forehead bangs.

Height - 5'3

Weight - 116 pounds 2oz

Eyes – Green

Body type (skinny, muscular, obese, etc) –Curvy

Clothing – SH: (super hero)A black long sleeve leotard with a green utility belt. (Modern/Normal) Green button sleeveless up blouse with black tights and flats.

Swimsuit – A black strapless one piece. With a green outline. (Hair in ponytail)

Fancy Clothing - A black strapless dress green belt hair in a bun and black heels.

Pajamas – Pink black and green plaid pajama pants with

Other (tattoos, scars, accessories, etc) – Tattoo that says just being me in cursive on her lower back.

Personal

Personality (be descriptive please) – Deylanie is a very kind hearted person with a side if tough and rough, her ability to shape shift into anything makes her unique and she loves that, she even uses it to scare the bullies at her school. She loves having parties and having fun.

Likes – Pop, Alternative, Musicals, comedy, One Direction, and foreign foods.

Dislikes – Bananas, Country Music, Annoying people, jerks, and Birds.

Phobias – Birds (not when changing into animals though, only other birds) being hated by her friends and peers.

Pet Peeves – Fork and bowl scraping, people touching her shoulders.

Talents – Dancing, Gymnastics, flexibility

Flaws -(as in a personal flaw not a power flaw) - Klutzy, sometimes self consuming, very very bad at paying attention during boring stuff Bad singer.

Family & Friends – One twin Brother mother and father

History –(include how your character obtained their powers) Deylanie ran home crying, she was 9 years old and the entire school hated her because she was "weird". She passed by a power plant and being klutzy she tripped and fell into a puddle of toxic waste. She then started changing into animals and felt better knowing that no matter how "weird" she was, she knew that made her unique and so did this whole power thing :).

Religion- Jewish/Christian

Paired up? – Yes

Sexuality (Straight, bi, gay, etc.) – Bi (doesn't mind kissing girls but prefers guys)

What kind of person would they be interested in? (Ignore if you put no to paired up) – Someone who is reliable, trustworthy, fun, funny, interesting, and surprising.

Powers

Powers (limited to 3 If you use three they have to make sense as in chemistry you can't have fire and water for example or super strength and super speed separately.) – Transformation into different animals, and Gymnastics/flexibility

Power Weakness – Lead (paint, pencil lead any type. Not metal lead)

Power Level (Roughly how strong your character is) 9/10 when power performed 90% chance of success

Equipment - Utility belt with a mallet and tools. With a compressed pack of changes of clothes.

Other

Reason for choosing TD Island (Power) High School - Wants to go somewhere with people like her. People that understand what it's like to have these abilities.

Pick a song for your characters theme (optional) - Superhero by: Cher Lloyd

* * *

Name: Marcel Freedman

Nickname(hero/villian if you have one): Tekna

Age: 17

Grade: 10

Birthday: June 31 (I know its not a real day she was born on the day there was no day)

Gender: Female

Nationality: Unknown

Morality: Evil

Appearance: Catlike eyes, dangerous silver smile, hollow cheeks, incredible pale and skinny

Skin Color: Extrimely pale

Hair/color/ length/ style: platinum silver hair, shoulder length, bob that is shorter in the back and gradully gets longer as you get to the front

Height: 5"6

Weight: 95 pounds

Eyes: catlike electric blue eyes

Body type: skinny

Clothing: silver skin tight body suit, silver knee pength boots with an electric blue stripe down the middle, electric blue weapons belt, silver floor length cap with a hood (the hood is up sometimes)

Swimsuit: Silver one piece, electric blue T on it

Pj's: Silver skin tight body suit, electric blue ankle socks

Fancy Dress: silver platinum mini dress, knee length silver platinum heel boots, silver hood

Other(tattoo/scars/accessories/ect): on both of her arms are black designs (her birth marks that glow when she is about to unleash all she's got)

Personal: She is a villian but has some hero friends, will hurt you if you talk about her mom, mom is a captive on the planet Venus

Personality: easily ticked off, short tempered, EXTRIMILY powerful, is sangerous, cool, beautiful and mad a lot

Likes: electricity, power bolts, energy bolts, light, winning, jewels, money, other expensive stuff, power serges

Dislikes: black outs, no electricity, water, hero's, good guys, losing, happy people, short surcuts

Phobia's Water

Pet Peeves: happy people, hero's, talkative people

Talents: can electricute anything, can teleport, can manipulate anyone (other than people most simular to her)

Flaws: Has a VERY short temper

Family/friends: Dead Mother, gothy attitude villians

History: She was born on an Unknown date, has no family, was taken to earth when she was young, keeps moving from place to place until she came to TDI (power) High School, lives in an abandoned warehouse. Half Demon

Teliportation- when she was about 5 she wanted to visit her mother for suck a long time that she accidentally teliported to her mom.

Levitation: She was traveling the Alps and came to a dead end she staired at the rock in anger so long that it started floating! She smiled evily and threw it into the side of a mountain.

Controlling Electricity: When she was 9 she was in one of Tokyo's many allies and she was being cornered by robbers, enraged she started to levitate in midair and an open spark shocked the robbers and she gained that power then and there

Religion: None

Paired Up?: Sure (I would like to be in a relationship)

Sexuality: Straight

What kind of person would they be interested in?: A boy very simular to her, doesn't like water either

Powers: Can control anything electric, teleportation, levitation

Power Weakness: Water

Power Level: 5 out of 10

Equipment: electric staff, smoke bombs (on belt) lazer pen (on belt) her eyes can also levitate stuff

Other:

Reason for choosing TDI(Power) High School: Was traveling around and came across the school, she started going there and quickly became one of the most feared villian in school (has lots of villian friends

Pick a song for you characters theme: I new you were trouble (taylor swift

* * *

Alright then that is our eighteen members if you made it congrats if you didn't your character will appear at some point down the line whether as a student from a rival school, random civilians, or anything.

D'Campeon


	3. Mad Octopus Beast! on Campus

Current Timeline: First day of school just passed for sophomore's and above the freshmen's first day is on the second for reason's only known to the Head Master.

Alright it seems I happened to misspeak a bit when I said the Freshmen would be major characters take it more like their primary and the rest are secondary they'll show up and even have more then one or two chapters which are based on each character. These are the two teachers that are shown in this chapter both made by TDI4EVER

Name: Deebler White

Nickname/Hero or villain name: Snowman, Iceman, Sub-Zero, Cold-Blooded (Students gave him these names, and he hates all of them)

Age: 55

Grade: N/A

Birthdate: 1/21

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Cold-Blooded Groundskeeper

Nationality: European

Morality: Good. He may act like a prick, but he's a good guy once you get to know him.

Appearance

Skin Color: White. He's a snowman, after all.

Hair: Deebler's hair used to be curly and spiky, but now its just spiky, sticking up. It is bluish-white.

Height: 5'6

Weight: Unknown

Eyes: His eyes are a bluish-white.

Body type: Deebler's entire shape is like that of a snowman. He has three parts: his head is the smallest, his middle part is the 2nd biggest, and his lower body is the largest.

Clothing: Deebler wears a white and black coat that covers his upper and middle bodies, but leaves his lower body exposed. He wears some black gloves around his hands and a yellow scarf around his neck.

Swimsuit: Deebler doesn't swim.

Fancy Clothing: He wears a tuxedo that covers his upper body, but not his lower body.

Pajamas: Basically, just the same as his everyday clothes. He just wears a sleeping cap. Plus, he sleeps outside.

Other: (If you need a picture of him, just ask.)

Personal

Personality: Deebler is a cold, mean old man, who doesn't care for kids much. He hates them, calling them 'little monsters'. It is because of his cold attitude and misdemeanor that most people stay away from him, not that he cares. However, though he acts evil, Deebler truly does care for the children's safety and well-being. If anything were to happen to any of them, Deebler couldn't forgive himself. Of course, he wouldn't tell this to the children directly, but the Headmaster knows this. Deebler is also very quick to break up the students' fun, no matter what it is. He does this because he knows it makes students hate him more. And if they hate him, well that simply means he's doing his job right.

Likes: Snow, cold things, hot things, freezing students, patrolling the grounds(though he admits it gets boring after a while), Polar bears, and ruining children's fun.

Dislikes: Kids, kids who skip class, when he has nothing to freeze, fire, and the nicknames kids give him.

Phobias: The Headmaster- Though Deebler respects and admires the Headmaster, he's still quickly terrified of him, because he remembers what the Headmaster did to him all those years ago.

Pet Peeves: Kids, simple as that.

Talents: Deebler's a master at snowball fights. If you're lucky enough to get him on your team, consider yourself the winners.

Flaws: Deebler's a cold guy, and he doesn't really care about people's opinions. He's there to do his job and he'll do it, even if someone gets hard in the process. Needless to say, he's mean and cruel and the students will hate him.

Family & Friends: His family got rid of them, so he doesn't care nothing for them. He respects, to a degree, the other teachers. However, he can't stand Cley.

History: Deebler was born in Balgenheim, an unknown town in the United Kingdom, to his mother and father, who often considered their son a lost cause. Because he was a rebellious young individual, Deebler often got into trouble because of his arrogant attitude, and his disrespect for elders. His teachers hated his guts, and his peers couldn't stand him. He would often get chastised for starting unnecessary fights for no reason. Finally, at wit's end, his parents shipped him off to some unknown academy somewhere; not that Deebler gave a rat's tail. His attitude failed to improve, as he continued causing trouble at the academy. However, he made the wrong choice of picking a fight with the Headmaster. Intrigued by the young man, Deebler challenged him to a fight in front of the whole school. Though the Headmaster was against violence, he agreed to face the young man.

On the day of the fight, everyone arrived to see Deebler square off against Headmaster. The fight ended rather quickly, as Headmaster easily overtook Deebler without even trying. Deebler's reputation plummeted, while Headmaster's skyrocketed. Deebler couldn't believe it. He had actually lost a fight. Upset, Deebler drove him to isolation, not talking or bothering anyone. He was mocked and made fun of wherever he went in the school. Eventually, he grew tired of this, and decided to lock himself in the freezer of the school cafeteria. He figured if he froze to death, maybe he could die peacefully and quietly. However, that wasn't how it exactly turned out.

Deebler came out of the freezer about 10 years later, turned into a snowman. He was surprised to see that nothing about the school had really changed, except that some of the students had grown up and left. He looked as Headmaster was still attending the academy, and grew upset at him, remembering his loss against him, but he knew better than to pick a fight with the old man.

Eventually, Deebler and Headmaster had a chance to sit down and talk with one another. They found out that they had a lot in common with each other. Eventually, the two of them settled their differences, though Deebler was quick to give Headmaster the cold shoulder. So now, Deebler and Headmaster are working together for the good of the academy. Deebler has been here 20+ years now, and is now the head supervisor, and is in charge of patrolling the school grounds. And since then, his perfect knowledge of the grounds, total absence of pity and terrifying capacity to freeze anyone to the spot have made him the students' worst Nightmare.

Religion: Deebler's not a big believer in anything. He's an atheist. He believes that in this life, the only thing you can trust is yourself.

Paired up: No.

Sexuality: Straight

What kind of person would they be interested in: N/A

Powers

Powers: Deebler has the power of ice. He is able to freeze anyone completely solid, and only he can unfreeze them. He is so cold, that not even being out in the sun fazes him.

Power Weakness: Despite being able to freeze anyone solid, Deebler is still made out of ice and snow, and can easily melt when he is near fire. It'll take a lot to melt him, but he'll go down eventually. Also, his cold attitude turns people away from him, except the Headmaster, who can clearly see through his facade.

Power Level: C

Equipment: His flashlight, which he uses to patrol the grounds at night.

Other

Reason for choosing TD Island (Power) High School: He got sent there when he was young. Though he won't admit, he's fallen in love with the place.

Pick a song for your characters theme: N/A

And the other one

Name: Ronda Wilson

Nickname/Hero or villain name: N/A

Age: 36

Grade: N/A

Birthdate: 5/2

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Bus Driver

Nationality: Canadian

Morality: Good

Appearance

Skin Color: Caucasian

Hair: She has light blue spiky hair that goes to her shoulder blades.

Height: 7'5

Weight: N/A

Eyes: Brown

Body type: Ronda has the body of a bodybuilder. She has muscles on her arms and legs, obviously from working out. She also has abs below her chest, which is C-sized. Her waist is small, but her hips are long.

Clothing: Ronda wears a blue long-sleeve dress shirt with khaki pants and black Mary Jane shoes. She is wearing a typical bus driver's suit.

Swimsuit: Ronda wears a red, white and black one-piece bathing suit.

Fancy Clothing: Ronda wears a dark blue velvet dress with black high heels.

Pajamas: Ronda wears red sweatpants with a blue t-shirt.

Other: She has a tattoo of the little sparkling star from the Mario series on her left arm. (If you need a picture of her, just ask.)

Personal

Personality: A shy young woman, Ronda doesn't really interact with people much, since she tends to stick with her. She was often made fun of or harassed at school, due to her height and body, which got her into many fights. As such, she doesn't really talk to people much, nor does she make much of an effort to get to know them. She'll commune with you if you approach her first, but it'll take a lot of time and effort to get her to break down the wall around her heart. If you can do that, you'll actually find a nice, kind, and gentle young lady. Also, despite her stern appearance and the muscles on her body, Ronda is actually very gentleman-like. She has proper manners and knows how to speak to people without sounding cruel, harsh, or mean. She always keeps her feet on the ground and gives other people the respect that she would want them to give her in return.

However, despite her kind nature, that's not to say Ronda won't hurt anyone she feels is disrespecting her or is making fun of her. She was made a fool out of a lot when she was younger and whenever she is being made fun of, she can't help but remember this, and this makes her upset. This is one part of her that she wishes she could change about herself. Also, Ronda is very active. She loves working out, which explains the muscles on her body. She often wonders how her clothes can fit her at times.

Likes: Working out, Cley, her job, her bus, her power(sometimes), her bicycle

Dislikes: Her anger, losing her temper, bullies, sore losers, jerks, fighting

Phobias: Sewers- Ronda's had a fear of the sewers ever since she heard that rumor that there are alligators living there. She doesn't know if it's true, but she's not willing to find out.

Pet Peeves: When people are making fun of her or when they are talking behind her back.

Talents: Ronda can lift twice her body weight. That may not seem impressive, but to most women, that's something.

Flaws: Ronda has trouble controlling her tempers. Despite the anger management classes she's taking, it's still hard.

Family & Friends: She hasn't spoken to her parents or family, in a long while. She's working up the courage to call them. She's thankful for the friends she's made in the staff.

History: Ronda was born in Ontario, Canada to her mom and dad, who both often had to work long shifts to support their family. Her mom traveled a lot, while her dad worked the night shift, and he'd be gone by the time Ronda would get up in the morning for school. The times she did see her parents they were often too tired to spend time with her. As such, Ronda often had to learn to fend for herself. While in middle school, she suddenly had a growths spurt, growing up to about 6 ft. She was often made fun of for her height, which dampened her spirits. This continued all the way into high school, where she started to grow even more. Soon, she towered over nearly all of her classmates, and even a few teachers, who felt a little intimidated by her height.

Because of this, she sometimes got into fights with people, threatening them if they dared to talk about her again. Eventually, people stopped talking to her, and she became a loner. To cope with this, Ronda started getting more active, working out more, gaining muscles. While talking a mile run around her block one early morning, a trunk appeared carrying deadly acids, which collided with another car, making it spill it's contents. Due to be in the surrounding area at the time, Ronda herself was exposed to the poisons and passed out. She awoke in a hospital bed, being examined by doctors. Though the doctors deemed her fine after examining her for up to a week, Ronda couldn't help but feel a little different.

One day, while training in the gym, Ronda was confronted by a couple of smug bodybuilders who made the mistake of trying to hit on Ronda, which only irritated her and made her upset. Then in the eyes of everywhere there in the gym, Ronda started to grow tremendously, turning into a giant, until she broke through the roof of the gym, scaring away everyone there. It was only until she managed to calm herself down that she returned to her normal size. After this incident, no one heard from Ronda again. A lot of rumors circulated about her, but many just assumed she had committed suicide. Actually, none of these were true. After that little incident, Ronda had received a letter from a mysterious source asking to speak with her. Though a bit frightened, her curiosity overshadowed her fear and she decided to meet with the mysterious sender. The sender was the Headmaster of the school who had need for someone of Ronda's talents. Listening to his proposal, Ronda joined the staff of the Magic Academy, soon after. She's been their official bus driver for 6 years now. And she doesn't regret a thing.

Religion: She was raised Catholic. She's very devout in her faith.

Paired up: ^^ If you can.

Sexuality: Straight

What kind of person would they be interested in: Though she won't admit it, she has a small crush on Cley.

Powers

Powers: Whenever she gets mad, Ronda's body expands, along with her muscles. She's able to grow very large, being able to pick up a vehicle with the palm of her hand.

Power Weakness: It takes a lot of energy for Ronda to shrink back to her regular size after she changes, so she is tired afterwards. Plus, it takes a lot to calm Ronda down when she transforms, so you'd be wise not to make her mad to begin with.

Power Level C-

Equipment: The Bus she drives.

Other

Reason for choosing TD Island (Power) High School: The Headmaster invited her to join, and she doesn't regret it.

Pick a song for your characters theme: N/A

* * *

**Atel dari Indonesia POV**

The name's Atel dari Indonesia I'm the star of the TD High Regular Mixed Martial Arts Team and the TD (Super) High Battler Exhibitions Squad. I got into this school I think three years ago a bit more or less. Anyways my life as always has been to be the best and that's what I am called around here a Prodigy with pit limits, A Rampaging Machine, An Onslaught of Kicks and Punches. I came to this school to find someone strong someone who could be on my level my old coach Escobar told me I would eventually find that one person actually better then me yet still nothing even the few who don't quit here can't beat me.

"Come on Mr. Indonesia detention's over" said the apparent detention teacher Deebler. "How you get a detention in the first day I still don't understand" that last part was said under his breath.

Oh yeah I got into detention today can't remember why I think somebody said "I was insecure" well I'm sure we both know whose insecure now not me as long as I can beat everything in front of me I have nothing to fear. Now that I think about I think he was saying it to somebody else not like that matters that should teach that punk to be strong or get the shit kicked out of you.

"Come on I have to be their for one the freshmen arrive now get out before I lock you in here" said Deebler.

"Yeah Yeah I'm going call down frosty or you might just melt" I replied to the human snowball himself as I walked out while he grabbed something.

Hopefully this time I can finally find that one person who will make fighting fun for me once again. As I walked outside I bumped into some Junior punk who knocked me to the ground.

"Watch where your going los-" said the punk before he finished however he saw he was talking too "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say th-"

Let's just end this story with he wasn't strong enough to live in a world with people like me so I decided to try and make him stronger.

"I'm such a nice guy" I said to no one in particular as I walked off leaving Deebler with a present.

* * *

**Ree Fletcher POV**

So I guess I should tell my story my name is Ree Fletcher. How I got my powers starts with a gypsy curse in most people's stories this fallows with the person laughing saying nothing. I can't say the same I guess you can say I'm a broken mirror that's the curse at least I can copy anyone to their near exact abilities and looks. Also if you've ever heard of the myths of broken mirrors well I got more then just your old regular bad luck.

"Come on turn that frown upside down" said Carter as he was smashing baseballs all the way out of the small field we were in as a machine fed him a ball every half minute. "This time around were not the freshmen to be bullied around no more surprise super villain attacks, getting attacked by a certain crazy Indian to try and make us strong, no this time we're the kings"

"Yeah right you remember that crazy **Indonesian** said you had potential he's going to kick your ass some more until you fulfill it" replied Catalina.

"Well he's probably at least take a while for testing out the freshmen" replied Damon as he watched Carter smash another baseball out of the park. "Anyways aren't you going to ask for more tutoring soon"

"No this year I pass with no help what so ever and they won't have any reason to not allow me to play the championship game for no reason"

By that Carter meant his grade average was below passing the day right before the championship game and he was suspended for that game. I can remember that they lost some crazy score like fifteen to zero so I can't imagine that he would have changed anything.

"You're just going to fail without help" once again replied Catalina.

"I told you this year things are going to be different we're the kings, wait that would be the senior so princes, no wait I guess were some form of ... ..." Carter seemed to be thinking hard for the right word.

"Royalty?" I questioned as he smashed another baseball being pitched to him by the machine being swung out of the park.

"Bingo" was his reply.

"Anyways we have to go to see the Freshmen in like ten minutes" said Damon.

"Anybody find it weird that Chris has all the student's line up as they come in freaked the hell out of me all at the time" said Carter as he tossed the baseball bat in a shed and started trying to slide the feeder machine into the shed.

"I tripped" was my only slightly embarrassed reply just everybody watching you and a couple people laughing is not the greatest. Though as that year passed by it all turned out alright at the end.

"Alright let's go guys" said Carter as all of us left towards the entrance of the school.

* * *

**Natalie Heartman POV**

I was standing as one of the many overlooking and waiting for a giant bus to open it's doors to meet the new students. Being in this big a crowd is still as awkward as the first time last year. Well it can be worse I can be one of the poor freshmen once again who have to walk in front of two hundred students all looking at them with either interest, hate for making them waste their time, or indifference. Such as last year some Giant girl fell mid fall someone snapped a picture and boom it's all over the school newspaper.

"Come on stop taking an hour I have places to be" said Marcel Freedman to no one in particular as she slouched against a near by tree.

That girl was just strange to be honest she refused to sleep in the dorms and decided an abandoned warehouse was better. Rather crazy strong too she was practically a Human Thunder Storm. She was one of the stronger people in this school being put just a rank below the T-Rank (Roughly C graded consider most teacher B, and the Principal A-) last year of course now seven of those nine had left after they graduated leaving the weakest and strongest members respectively Ninja Master Hanzo and The Onslaught of Punches and Kicks Atel dari Indonesia as the school newspapers called them. Of course even they weren't a match for the majority of the teachers but they were pretty close anyways I'm rambling about gossip. So on a finishing note she's probably the lead villain in this school now a days with Atel, Snorri Gunner, and Ivy not caring enough to try for that position.

"Nat do you think is the right clothes I should use for today" asked Maxwell as he was wearing his formal clothes.

"You should have just worn your regular clothes"

"You should always leave a good impression my father said it and he got two women to marry him so I figure he must have done something right"

"So you intend to marry a fifteen year old" asked Marcel as she looked at Maxwell.

"Oh god you're right what happens if my future wife is here and think's i'm some stiff who has no purpose and life other then too work a nine to five job and then she won't marry me noooooooooooooo" started whining Maxwell. " I need to go change" as he started trying to run back into the school but with a constant flood of students, teachers, and other faculty member's he never got close.

"I'm sure she'll be impressed chap so please before the freshmen think all the Junior's are a bunch of seven year old girls" said Edward.

"Why would they possibly think that" asked Maxwell earnestly

"Your right I don't see anybody here who could give that impression" laying on the sarcasm very thickly Maxwell apparently didn't get it this time either.

"See were all good" Maxwell seemingly had already forgot about if his clothes were acceptable.

I looked down at the map that I had in my notebook the school was rather huge taking up an entire island for the most part with a small 'capital' city to the south as the only part not infested with tribal people. The school of ours started at nine and went too twelve with the regular no power classes then after that from one to four it was any class we desired they weren't picky with people from different grade's being together during the second half of our school day. Most of the regular classes were taken in the huge white building which must have taken up a third of the island. That included the faculty offices and the regular classes along with the dreaded Detention Hall. The other half including the great hall of questing, an arcade, several school stores, and an arena from which students if they had a problem could fight it out.

Outside of that their was a smaller building which had a wide array of colored roofs.. It was large compared to most buildings ,but not nearly as big as the main building, it held most of the classes which weren't regular.

1. Nature Class: This class deals with nature and the outdoors. Students whose powers deal with nature, such as: insects, wildlife, plants, and other things, should take this class. The students in this class grow up to do something that involves helping the world or protecting the environment. (Not exactly true considering Atel was in this class and he seemed to have more fun panting the environment red then anything else)

2. Death Exploration: This class deals with the paranormal, which includes demons, ghosts, spirits, and basically, death itself. The students in this class have powers dealing with such. The students here usually grow up to help lead lost spirits to their rest, or to deal with demons who have been awakened. ( ... Thank god I haven't had to have a class in here the main teacher creeps the heck out of me)

3. Mind Studies: This class deals with activities and the parts of the mind. Basically, how it functions. The students in this class have powers which utilize their mind powers, such as: mind control, telekinesis, memory erasing, etc. The students here are usually the ones who love using their powers to manipulate or hurt others for their own enjoyment. (This might just be true if you've ever known Ivy I'm sure you'll see that they hit it right on the nail that they are psychopath's in this class)

4. Space and Time Studies: This class deals with things that have to do with altering space or time. Basically, the students here have powers, such as: altering or stopping time, cloning themselves, teleportation, or simply being very smart. The students here are often the ones who grow up to teach at the school to help other students (At least that's what they'd like you to believe I remember more then a few in this class who ended up deciding that they should be some type of king, god, lord, master of the world then in any other)

5. Combat Class: Obviously, this class deals with combat and defensive techniques. The students here have a different range of powers, but they are all used in the same way: to protect or hurt someone. Most of the students get put in this class because their powers fit no where else. These students here are often the ones who grow up to be heroes or villains. (Supposedly 98% students in this class became either a hero or villain, Also this is my class)

* * *

**Hanzo Hattori POV **

As I looked down from my perch at the top of the school I suddenly felt somebody can behind me as I grabbed the punch.

"Your as good as last time we fought" said the person behind me the slight accent under the words was let me know who it was.

"Atel it seems your the same as always" I said without turning around letting his hand go.

As long as he was only using his hands he wasn't here to fight and I with my peak abilities and the use of chakra (energy) to strengthen my body would allow me to stop any of his punches even if he was bigger and heavier.

"Come on Han just a quick spar not even going all out I'm just so god damn bored all the old seniors who I could pick a fight with are gone and that really only leaves you to play with and a few others" he replied as he I could feel his smirk "Chris even asked you to make sure I didn't do anything like last year you should be hear entertaining me yourself or who knows what I'll try to do".

They're were concerns of mine that I needed answered first before I decided to give into his demand.

"Have you heard about the rumors of our new teacher" I asked as I turned around the second I mentioned the new teacher Atel stopped for a second and if you looked close enough could see a slight blush. Probably the idiot's extreme love for anything he deemed adorable and which he tried to hide ... terribly. He had the same thing whenever he saw Megumi and her rather stupid actions.

"Yeah I heard of the guy who cares about him Nazi researcher, secret experiments, supposedly a true immortal which one are you asking about" Atel replied to me.

"All of them a human achieve Immortality shouldn't happen, a genocide fanatic, and secret experiments what part of that doesn't interest you" at the very least it looked like Atel had forgotten about the idea of a spar.

Atel looked right past me "If your trying to say scared look for somebody else I ain't scared of anything as long as I've got my power it doesn't matter who I'll crush them" just like him to put out an unnecessary bravado.

"I've heard more then a few weird rumors outside of him too I've never seen the faculty like this either" and I had been here for three years already.

Atel just looked at me for a while before out of nowhere swinging his right left for a round house kick which I ducked under. I had given up on even thinking of stopping Atel's kicks the power he could generate in them was outstanding. That being said I already had a back up plans in case he tried something like this. As he went jumping at me with his right hand in the air for a flying punch more beast then human.

"Now" I yelled out as clone after clone started latching onto Atel to hold him down. Not that they worked much as Atel started simply to smash them around slowly making them all explode into smoke.

"All that cowardly stuff huh whatever happened to having some pride" said Atel as he smirked all the clones had been taken down easily. "This is your problem no will power behind your action's theirs no heart in your fighting it's all so ... ... boring" They're it is Atel and his it's all about Heart talk.

Atel then suddenly appeared right in front of my face in a couple long and fast strides as he looked to ram his knees into my face. I quickly grabbed him by the knee but he even quicker kicked off me nearly sending me off the building as I grabbed onto the ledge with one hand.

"Have you gotten worse this isn't even ... ... fun" said Atel as he walked off going down the stairs from the open roof.

I easily swung myself over the ledge and back on the roof surprised by Atel's quick retreat until I noticed Deebler was staring straight at us. I also noticed it seemed to be the flying bus/limo/truck hybrid that was being driven which must have contained inside the newest student's of this school.

"So is Atel more worthy to hear you then me I think you're going to make me very jealous" said Ivy.

"What do you know something?"

"Of course not that's why I'm asking you I know that you for some reason take it on to yourself to being the 'justice' of this school" said Ivy laughing.

"And you of course do nothing but lousy tricks"

Ivy seemed to get right up in front of me with a dark smile clearly planning something.

"I go downstairs to get a soda and you try to do that Hanzo I thought you had at least some self control" said Atel with a cocky smirk pasted on his face throwing a soda up and down.

For the record the reason I jumped down was because I didn't want to put with Atel not because I was embarrassed or anything like that.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

I watched as the strange bus like contraption made it's way down onto the ground. Soon these freshmen would feel fear at the hands of the Dark Circus of Evil Horrors.

"Dad put on your mask the freshmen are coming soon and the Head Master won't give us any money if we look anything less then professionals" said my son Jayson better known as the dark and evil Hollow Knight X who was wearing the same attire as myself black leather pants a white T-short which had a picture of all the bones in that area and a big black trench coat along with rediculously large sword.

Yes that is right I am the legendary super villain for hire the dark master of evil clown carnage, the god father of ghouls, the main hallow attraction, I am ... ... ...

**HALLOW KNIGHT the ORIGINAL"**

"God dammit dad you don't need to use the megaphone" said my adorable son and successor Jayson.

"You know most people respect their fathers especially when their father had his own action figure remember you used to play with it all the time look here are some pictures" I said back to him as it seemed to fluster my son I'm not exactly sure why those were one of the few times I felt like an awesome father. I started taking out my wallet but my dark and nefarious son decided to steal it.

"No, I gave you your allowance alread-" I said before I was cut off by being hit by a wallet.

"Let's just do our job dad" said Jayson as he left out the door.

I started my phone ring and it was clearly from that ultra dreadful head master.

I turned back to my men the bad and dastardly Doctor Derek Dastard he was an Eeeevvviilll doctor. The Titan of evil power standing at seven feet tall and with arms the size of the most peoples heads Homicide. Then my right hand man errr woman and beautiful wife NecroWitch. Together we formed the evil and dark syndicate only known as the Dark Circus of Evil Horrors.

"Muahhohahahohaho" as I did my rather impressive evil laugh I think my circus were stunned silent by how good it was.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

"Alright then I would like to introduce our newer students and which class will be their homeroom for our rather 'special' classes" says Chris. "For the freshmen in the McLean bus which was bought by **me **by the way out of my charitable pocket"

"Get on with it" shouted someone in the audience who sounded distinctly like Ivy.

"Anyways before they get out I would like to announce a couple new things in our school such as our newest teacher Xerxes vi Celestial who couldn't join us on our first day sadly" Chris paused for a second "As well as the formation of our first ever inter school league based entirely on being a great super human this school along with 31 others around the world has agreed to a new sort of 'sport' you can read it all in the brochure which _I_ helped make by the way"

"Get on with it" said another voice which was fallowed by another and another.

"Anyways my introduce our first new student he has been added to ..."

(Time Skip)

"And another for Mind Studies Alistair Drekeram" said Chris.

Alistair walked out of the bus with a very confident walk very different then the awkward and nervous ones before him even though out of all them he looked the weirdest wearing a jacket at least three or four sizes to big for him.

"Hello" replied Alistair as Chris gave him his student ID on the right hand side right under a picture of his face it showed the Mind Studies logo.

"Next is ...

(Another Time Skip)

"This guy's one of my favorites when I saw his application form to get in this school another for Nature none other than Otto Flint" said Chris.

Definitely beating out everybody else in the weird category came out something that looked a lot more octopus than human outside of how he managed to wear clothes and a small amount of visible hair he looked like a slightly humanoid but very octopus like being. It was clear that all the eyes looking at him in interest, disgust, and horror were getting to him as he turned his face away from them and stood with the others in the in the Nature class.

(Again Time Skip)

"Then in the combat class Owen Roberts" said Chris.

Owen walked in a rather snob like and defensive manner compared to the rest of her class mates the bow and arrow she was carrying showed why she was probably shoved into that class.

"And for Combat Class as well Kenny Stevenson"

Kenny was clearly for some of the more regular freshmen a good sign to them as you could see that they turned away from Otto and Owen's glare was keeping everybody at bay.

"Hello how's it going" asked Kenny to Owen.

"Good" she replied with a certain drive in those words telling Kenny she didn't want to speak to him.

"Then a third in combat class in a row Katica Vesela"

Katica walked out of the bus with a rather cheery walk as she waved at the congregation of students behind Chris. As she walked forward she easily struck conversation with Kenny.

"And last but not least in Space and Time Studies Tamiya Warren"

Tamiya looked at the students and the giant building behind them.

"You had no idea what to write when you did this did you" asked Tamiya.

"What?"

"I think this years going to be blerg Chris" replied Tamiya.

"... ... Ok then" as Chris took a few steps away from him. "Anyways Welcome Freshmen to TD ... Island .. High ... School"

* * *

That's ends this chapter. The next chapter will introduce our main characters and the story of the early portions will be cleared up. I tried for this chapter to have a lot of different POV's but it ended being the sophomore and junior classes along with the two senior's and the Dark Circus of Evil Horrors. I'll probably stay with third person POV for now as I'm best at that I think I'm way to likely to use words that a character shouldn't use when describing things.

I intend to split this fic into four quarters with this first quarter being the smallest and being more to introduce the island and all the students.

Anyways one last thing I was thinking of adding an opening song intro so if anybody has any idea send them in the reviews. Also if their's anything about your character you felt I didn't portray well please tell me in a review.

I'll explain what the homerooms are about in the next chapter. That being said it was mostly a way to allow their to be more interaction between the classes. Also I'll give a prize to whoever can figure out what's the meaning behind the titles.

D'Campeon Read and Review


	4. The Circus Declares War on TD Island

Well up here we are for the first true chapter. Here at the teachers introduced in this chapter both by Kunakki

Name: Margo Curie

Nickname/Hero or villain name: N/A

Age: 28

Grade: Teaches 11-12

Birth Date: 9/14

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Potion Brewer

Nationality: French

Morality: In Between

Appearance

Skin Color: Caucasian

Hair: Her hair is long, curly and blonde, with the end being tied up in a short ponytail.

Height: 5'10

Weight: N/A

Eyes: Blue-Green

Body type: Margo is slim, though she insists she doesn't work out. She is in shape, and unlike other women, is proud of her figure. She has a B-sized chest.

Clothing: Margo wears a long puffy dark pink shirt that is tied down near her waist with a brown belt that is buttoned up tight. It is long in the back, going down to her mid legs. She wears a pair of brown pants with jade beads attached to them. She also has a jade bracelet on her left wrist. She wears a pair of silver stilettos and has a gold star pendent around her neck.

Swimsuit: She wears a pink and black bikini with a white t-shirt over it.

Fancy Clothing: Margo wears a red one shoulder dress with matching heels.

Pajamas: She wears a blue robe with a white t-shirt and pink short shorts underneath it. She also has on some black slippers.

Other: (If you need a picture of her, just ask.)

Personal

Personality: Margo is an analytical person, who only goes by the facts. She doesn't believe in gut feelings, beliefs, or any of that other nonsense. If it can't be verified or proven, then she wants nothing to do with it. She's quick to point out any flaw in a person's theory and is quick to ignore another person's idea if it doesn't get rid of 'what ifs'. This causes her to be at odds with people and makes her very unpopular, but she doesn't care.

However, despite her attitude, Margo isn't a bad person. She just likes to break things down from the beginning and make sure that they make sense. This attitude stems from her childhood, where she was often berated by her mother for missing up simple formulas. However, the main reason is because of her skill as an alchemist, which requires her to know everything there is to know about what she is trying to make. If she messes up, the structure will break down and require her to start over. Because of this, it's no wonder that she is so diagnostic about everything.

Likes: Alchemy, Science, reading, knowledge, making sure everything is right, analyzing, experimenting, brewing, potions, smart people, Midnight(her crow), witches, Eva.

Dislikes: Ignorance, dumb people, when her experiments go wrong, messing up a formula, people who have a problem with witches.

Phobias: When things blow up- Though she is an alchemist, Margo hates when things blow up. It makes a mess of everything and brings back memories of her first mistake. That's why she must make sure everything is right. If something is blown up around or near her, she will be very displeased.

Pet Peeves: When people speak badly about witches or alchemy. It makes her want to put a curse on the individual.

Talents: Besides her alchemic skills and her potion-making abilities, Margo is a surprisingly good dancer. She was taught when she was young. She can dance with or without a partner.

Flaws: As stated, Margo is quick to ignore a person's idea, if she feels it doesn't make sense. She's also very blunt with her reasoning, and this makes her unpopular with people.

Family & Friends: Her mother sadly passed away, and she never knew her dad. She is friends with Eva and other witches.

History: Margo was born Toulouse, France to her mother, who dabbled as a fortune teller and as potion seller, which she made herself. She never knew her father, since he left before he was born, so it was just her and her mother. Because of her work, Margo's mother often made enemies, who either blamed her fortunes or the concoctions she made. Even Margo couldn't walk the streets of Toulouse without being looked down upon or talked about. Not wanting that kind of life for her daughter, Margo's mother packed up and decided to move to another city.

Of course, that didn't do much to help. As Margo's mother's reputation grew in the new city, so did her infamy. Again, Margo was criticized for being the daughter of a witch. Again, she and her mother packed up and moved. This happened frequently, but it did little to change anything. Everywhere, it was the same. One day, Margo asked her mother why she did what she did and why she just didn't quit. 'Because it's what I do, and woe to anyone who doesn't understand that.' Her mother answered.

As they were traveling on the road again, Margo thought back to her mother's words and how serious she looked as she said them. As they arrived at their new home, Margo made up her mind: she asked her mother to teach her her skills at fortune telling. Surprised, her mother asked her why, in which Margo repeated her mother's words to her. Her mother then laughed and told her that in place of fortune telling, she'd teach her the skill of alchemy and potion making. Finding it better than nothing, Margo agreed.

The process was long and hard, and Margo was often berated and chastised by her mother for making simple mistakes. She beat it into her head that in order to be sure of success, 'You must eliminate all other possibilities. Do not trust your gut feelings. You must be absolute sure you'll succeed. If not, then you will surely fail.' Margo took these words to heart and from then on, made sure that her calculations were correct before she attempted to do something. From then on, her skill at alchemy and brewery skyrocketed.

Years down the line, Margo's mother sadly passed away. But Margo still kept her lessons and teachings close to her heart. Taking over her mother's work, she continued selling medicines and strange tonics to potential customers, only to be thanked one minute and betrayed the next. This did little to affect her, as she, herself, was getting tired of appealing to these sort of people.

Margo decided right then and there to live France and travel around the world to increase her knowledge. She spent much of her time traveling to and from different locations, selling her elixirs when she needed money and practicing her alchemy whenever she got the chance. As she traveled, she met many interesting people, including her lifelong friend and fellow witch, Eva. She also met a man whom she could actually have intellectual conversations with, named Teishu Heihou.

After many odd adventures, Margo decided to travel back to France, for reasons unknown. As she returned home to place she was staying at, she found an odd note tapped to her door. Reading it, she saw it was an invitation to join a school for young minds with powers. Thinking on it, she decided to accept, if only to learn more than she already knew. Years later, she has no regrets.

Religion: Margo doesn't have a religion. The theory of God cannot be explained, so she has no interest in it.

Paired up: Yes, please.

Sexuality: Straight

What kind of person would they be interested in: When she was traveling around in Asia(China, more specifically), she ran into Teishu in the library, as he was reading up on books that she had come far and wide to read. She sat across the table from him and looked as he was absorbed in his book. Curiously, she pulled a book from his tower of books and began reading, not that he noticed or cared. The two of them sat like that for an entire day, until the library closed. When it was time to leave, only then did Teishu take notice of Margo.

The two of them hit it off splendidly, meeting frequently in the library or in other places. They never really became anything more than friends, although there were a few "misty-eyed moments" between the two. Afterwards, Margo left China, bidding goodbye to Teishu as she did. Teishu was sad to see her go.

Powers

Powers: Using her skills as a potion brewer, Margo can make many different types of potions and elixirs that can both weaken or strength a person. Also, using her skill as an alchemist, she is able to create or destroy anything, as long as she understands the properties of it.

Power Weakness: In order to make her potions, Margo must have the right ingredients, which are often hard to find or come by. And as alchemist, it takes energy for her to create something from nothing. She must have complete concentration or she risks messing it up.

Power Level: C-

Equipment: Her Book of Potions, Midnight(her crow) and some elixirs she carries around.

Other

Reason for choosing TD Island (Power) High School: She was invited to join by the Headmaster. She also accepted after seeing their potion room and being allowed access to it.

Pick a song for your characters theme: N/A

* * *

Name: Megumi Igaku

Nickname/Hero or villain name: Nurse

Age: 23

Grade: Her classes are for all grade levels.

Birthdate: November 4th

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Dim-Witted Nurse

Nationality: She's mainly Japanese, but has some American in her.

Morality: Good, but her demon balances her out.

Appearance

Skin Color: She looks Japanese, but her skin is Caucasian.

Hair: Megumi's hair is blonde and she wears it in many different ways. One day, it could be in a bun, the next day it could be in a ponytail, or the next day, she could just let it hang loosely. Her hair becomes green and flows everywhere in her demon form.

Height: 5'9

Weight: N/A

Eyes: Megumi's eyes are sky blue. They turn red in her demon form.

Body type: Megumi has a slender figure, which draws many students and teachers to her, males and females alike. She is white, but comes from a Japanese family. She has a DD-sized chest, which is one of the reasons why so many people are drawn to her.

Clothing: Her normal classroom outfit has her wearing a lab coat, a blue sweater, a short brown skirt, and black heels with black stockings.

Swimsuit: She wears a blood red bikini. Her breasts often hang out of her bra, not that she notices, though.

Fancy Clothing: She wears a yellow buttoned jacket with a long white buttoned shirt underneath. She wears a long matching yellow skirt that reaches her knees and black heels.

Pajamas: She wears blue bra and panties, underneath a pink see-through nightgown.

Other: Megumi has a strange scratch on her back that she received when she was young. She doesn't know how she got it, though. She also has a rosary around her neck, which is ordered not to take off under any circumstances.

Personal

Personality: Megumi can be very absent-minded at times, as whenever she makes a mistake, she laughs it off, as if it were nothing. Her peers sometimes get agitated by how dense she is at times, which she laughs and admits she is dense. Her students often have to remind her of what they are doing or what they were talking, before something else got her attention. She also can't tell when people are trying to hit on her or when someone is flirting with her. She usually just laughs and says they are very nice. She is even so absent-minded that she does not know about the demon inside of her or why she must wear the rosary around her neck.

She is happy to see when her students are learning, and she is mostly always seen with a smile on her face. However, just because she is nice and dense, does not mean she isn't smart and serious at times. When she has too, she can be very strict and reprimand her students. Some of her students have even commented that she is scary at times. In short, Megumi is like an older version of Lindsey, as her looks definitely outweigh the size of her brain.

Demon: Megumi's demon is a complete opposite of Megumi. While Megumi is sweet, her demon is sadistic, and enjoys seeing others in pain. She loves flirting with young boys as she says they are her favorite 'treat'. She also enjoys playing with her victims before, killing them. She often badmouths her opponents, calling them 'weak', 'useless', 'pathetic', etc. She is very strong and loves to prove it, especially to those who doubt her strength. Though she will aid Megumi, she plans to take over her body and use it for herself, which is why she refuses to put the rosary back on whenever it is taken off. Meeting Megumi's demon can only mean two things for you: either you're already dead or you soon will be.

Likes: Nursing, Teaching students, dancing, eating good food, helping people, Relaxing in bubble baths or in hot tubs.

Dislikes: Not knowing something, Violence, People using their powers for bad, Forgetting what she was doing or talking about.

Phobias: Seeing Kids Dying- When she was younger, and didn't have much experience, she was in charge of taking care of a sick child, but she had trouble due to not knowing what illness the child had. Megumi did her best, but within two days, the child died and Megumi grieved and mourned for the child for a week before she could come back to work.

Pet Peeves: When she misses something important or when people talk about her behind her back. It upsets and saddens her.

Talents: Megumi's main talents are her skills at nursing. Her other talents, she could only show you in bed...

Flaws: Megumi is very scatter-brained and often misses things important, because of it.

Family & Friends: Her parents are still alive, thankfully. Her friends consists of the staff at school.

History: Megumi was born with to a bunch of foreigners who had lived in Japan, which explains her name and her ethnicity. Her family, owned a clinic, and were famous as two brilliant physicians. Due to watching her parents' work and watching medical videos, Megumi instantly became interested and started studying to become a famous doctor. When she was young, she had stayed at school late due to helping a friend with something. Seeing how late it was, Megumi took a shortcut through the forest, her friends showed her, and hurried home. On her way, she spotted what looked an animal. It saw her and soon fled. Curiosity getting the better of her, she followed it. She lost sight of it, however. Upset, she prepared to turn back around to head home, but soon she was attacked from behind by something. Megumi fainted as she felt a huge amount of pain in her back.

When she awoke, Megumi found herself in her room, and she wondered what had happened. She concluded it was just a dream, and didn't worry about it. Soon, she graduated with high marks on medical exams, and became a full-fledged doctor. However, one day, during an operation, she failed to save the life of a young boy, and she was very upset about it, as she questioned her skills as a doctor. She become very upset, in fact, that the scar on her back started to glow, and her form changed. She started destroying everything in sight, which shocked her parents and everyone around her. Thinking fast, her mother quickly threw a charm necklace around her neck, while her father distracted her. She soon returned to normal. When she awoke, she had no idea of what had taken place.

One day, Megumi received a letter in the mail, telling of a special school for her where she could teach Health to students, and hone her abilities as a doctor. Finding the offer to good to be true, she accepted and headed for, the school. She has been a teacher at the school for five years, and is still teaching, happily.

Religion: Megumi's family raised her to be Christian, so she takes some time to pray every day.

Paired up: Yes, please.

Sexuality: Bi.

What kind of person would they be interested in: Megumi likes cute looking guys; guys who won't get upset at her, because she is scattered-brain. The same goes with girls.

Powers

Powers: Megumi's power is her ability to heal someone. She can make a green glow appear from her hands and it can instantly heal any injuries, illness or fatigue. Simply by looking at a person's face, she is able to identify their illness and develop a cure for it. Because of this, her students have dubbed her as Goddess of Medicine. Also, another of Megumi's power is her inner demon, which comes out when someone removes the rosary around her neck. Her claws are filled with poison and if they touch someone, they will instantly faint due to the poison, and will die unless they are treated.

Power Weakness: Megumi's demon is sometimes uncontrollable, and at times will accidentally hurt those she doesn't mean to harm. Her vision is blurred as a demon, and she just attacks those who she sees as a threat, which is, unfortunately, everyone. Also, her demon seems to have a mind of her own. When Megumi's rosary is removed, it is quite a task putting it back on.

Power Level: D+

Equipment: Her book on all the world's known diseases and cures. It's like a journal to her.

Other

Reason for choosing TD Island (Power) High School: She wanted to teach people the importance of medicine and healing. Her parents sent her here so they teachers could think of a way for her to get rid of the curse that afflicts her.

Pick a song for your characters theme: N/A (If you can think of one for her, that's fine.)

* * *

Chris looked at the Freshmen after his ending phrase.

"Alright then I need all the Freshmen to fallow me to your dorm when your done putting all your stuff away go to the lounge your Dorm Head's will be their" said Chris as he clapped his hands and their seemed to be an entire crowd of roughly five hundred or more disperse as the freshmen looked on. "Alright then I shall start your tour now and by that I mean I'll get Deebler"

Chris walked away and a couple seconds later he brought the snow man known as Deebler.

"Oh My God it's Frosty the Snow Man" said one of the generic freshmen girls.

"Every single year" muttered Deebler under his breath. "My name is Deebler and I am in charge of campus security now if you would look at the building in front of you" said Deebler

"That's the building you'll go to every morning at nine from Monday to Friday be late and you can expect to meet me after school" said Deebler "The building has nearly everything you'll need jobs, school clubs, the basic classes you'll need nearly everything like I said your dorm teacher will tell you everything else" as some students were still looking at the building while other's seemed to have already gotten their fill. "Anyways to the left of us you can see another building it's the one with ascending roofs"

He pointed out to another building to the left which was about half as big as the main building. It had five roofs in descending order the tallest roof was orange (Combat Class), A Light Green roof was next (Nature Class), After that was an Indigo roof (Death Exploration), Then a purple roof (Mind Studies), finally the smallest roof had a white and black roof (Time and Space Studies).

"That's in the order of the class which ended with the highest score last year overall, the points are judged by the Head Master who every quarter will grade you in any classes you may take" said Deebler. "If you talk with him don't suck up it annoys him and don't ever challenge him his power is something you only see on elite super humans" Deebler paused for a second clearly thinking of bad thought. "Anyways lets go to the dorms"

Deebler brought them all the way to the dorms they were four of them each side by side and having a split in the middle where one could tell was the female freshmen dorm and which were the male freshmen dorm. Each dorm was colored different with the first dorm being entirely white, the second being painted a dark blue, the third purple, and the fourth was mostly black with some parts white.

"Your dorm is the white one, the sophomore's is dark blue, the purple one belongs to the Junior's, and the seniors go to the black one" said Deebler. "Anyways go find your rooms your bags should already be in their do whatever you want in one hour go to the lounge your two dorm heads should be their"

* * *

Kenny was the first one through the door to the male dorms looking for his room.

"So this place looks nice" said Kenny as he opened the door to his room seeing four beds in a rather large area. "Oh these rooms are for four people I thought I read that somewhere"

"Move" yelled somebody behind him as Kenny turned around he saw Alistair.

"Sure, name is Kenny Stevenson future super hero" said Kenny.

Alistair looked at him "Alistair Drekeram" was all he said as he hopped onto his bed and pulled out something from his necklace a blank card. "For some reason you feel off to me, the basic doubts are all in you so is the morality to be exact your completely normal yet your somehow different" as he threw the card up and down in the air. "Mine if I try something?" asked Alistair something in the tone saying their would be consequences for Kenny if he said no.

"Uh, sure" said Kenny as he noticed the card in Alistair's hand slowly seem to emit a colorless aura.

Then in seconds all Kenny could feel was a stinging pain as the cards sliced right to the side of his cheek and then just as quick returned to Alistair's hand as his eyes opened in shock. "I thought so but I didn't believe it" said in a sort of stunned noise.

Kenny stared at Alistair holding his cheek as the blood stopped falling.

"What is it?" asked Kenny as he tried to look at the card all he saw was a picture on the card a paper like human with some lettering over it and from the small parts you could see it was red on the back. It had a star on it's forehead which split into two horns looking in different directions.

Alistair suddenly moved as the card suddenly turned white once again. Alistair stood up off his bed as he looked Kenny in the eye.

"It's nothing that you need to know as of now ... ... if you ever need my help don't hesitate to ask for it" finished Alistair.

"Alright then but why" asked Kenny.

"Move out of the way our roommate is here" Alistair ended the conversation as Kenny turned around right to see Otto face to face.

"Whoa your face is actually in octopus I thought that was a rad as hell prank can I touch it" asked Kenny as he tried to poke him.

Otto shuffled away in response.

"Come on just on touch"

"No"

"Just one"

"No"

"Come on" said Kenny as he tried to grab Otto stretching which Otto responded by grabbing him as the door was opened one more time by their fourth by stander.

"The **OCTOPUS IS GOING TO KILL US ALL!" **screamed the random fourth roommate.

They were all silent for a few second Kenny took the time to poke a sad Otto while Alistair moved to where the fourth bed was and tried to push it together with his own king sized bed. He was not to stressful as suddenly the bed moved to be next to Alistair's with nobody touching.

"If you ever need help just ask" replied Kenny similar to what Alistair had told him some seconds ago.

* * *

Tamiya was the first one to get into her room in the girls dorms. Soon three others filled out including Katica and Owen as well as some other random generic girl.

"Alright then first we have to compare breast" said Tamiya out of nowhere.

"What" replied all three of them.

"Come on I need to know who the main female lead is in this and it's obvious the one with the bigg-" said Tamiya before being cut off.

"What"

"My name is Tamiya Warren the future Synapse" said Tamiya as if those were her first words.

"Oh I'm Katica Veselá I'm think of my hero name being Zivot" replied Katica.

"I'm Sarah Myers and I think my future name will be Thunder Spark" said Sarah.

They all looked at Owen who was trying to ignore them.

"My name is Owen Roberts some people call me Teen Archer" said Owen.

Suddenly a boy ran into their room.

"Run the Octopus Monst-"

*pow*

The boy was knocked unconscious by a rapid fire punch from Owen. As the rest of the girls looked at her in surprise.

"What he looked like a pervert and just jumped in here screaming about an octopus" said Owen.

Tamiya grabbed him and shoved his dead weight out of the room right outside his head bouncing off against the wall.

"Sorry" said Tamiya to the unconscious boy as she closed the door.

* * *

As the first couple of students arrived to the lounge area where one kid seemed to be first. He has short gold like hair color that looked as if the kid had just woken up he was around average height about five foot ten with a slim build. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and a pair of black dress pants. He also seemed to wear a giant lab jacket along with an arm band on his shoulder which looked like a circle split into four sides colored white, blue, purple, and black. Around the circle it said TD High Investigation's Department. He was currently sleeping it seemed.

"Was that kid in the bus" asked one to another.

"I don't think so I didn't seem him" replied the other.

"Why is he wearing a lab jacket"

"What's with the arm band"

Finally all 63 new freshmen arrived and the gossip got even higher.

"Where is our teacher"

"God dammit this is starting to get annoying" screamed one male student as the lab coated student woke up.

"Oh good your all here" said the student.

"What" asked the same student.

"I am your dorm leader, science teacher, and fifth head of the Space and Time Studies department, Xerxes vi Celestial but you can call me Xerxes" said the now known as Xerxes.

"What their's no way your older then me I'm not going to let some punk kid tell me what to do" replied that student.

"Actually I stopped aging when I was seventeen so technically even before I gained immortality I was older then you" was the reply.

"What are you talking about immortality how about you prove it against my Super Strength Punch" said the kid screaming out his attack as he punched the newest teacher but right as the punch landed it was as if it did nothing. "What's going on my punch hit you and your skin isn't tough enough to stop me"

"I guess calling myself immortal was a bit incorrect simply my physical body can not change since your punch would have likely taken my head of my shoulders all of it's force was drained the second it got close enough to touch me" as Xerxes smiled as suddenly the kid was bounced back into the couch. "I suggest not trying that again now let me go over the rules here's the paper".

Xerxes Rules of his Dorm

1. Any rough housing and I'll experiment on you.

2. Any sexual activity and I'll experiment on both (Or more if you're into that sort of thing) of you.

3. Any Drinking and I'll experiment on you.

4. Any Smoking and I'll experiment on you.

5. Any Drugs and I'll experiment on you.

6. Not being in your room after twelve and I'll experiment on you.

"Got them memorized" said Xerxes with a smile.

"Most of us are fifteen" said Alistair.

"What you mean you guy's don't do heavy drugs while having sexual relations with older women and beat the hell out of them right after"

"I don't think so" replied Kenny.

"Wow give me a second to rewrite these rules"

Xerxes Rules of his Dorm V2

1. Anything that is not correctly considered modern fifteen your old activities and I'll experiment on you.

Suddenly Margo Curie entered the room.

"I've kept silent long enough what the hell are you doing" asked Margo.

"You don't like my rules" asked Xerxes bewildered

"Let's get one thing straight I don't care if you took my job as the head of Space and Time Studies, I don't care that you're older then me, I don't care that your supposedly stronger then me, but you do not have seniority over me and I am in charge" replied Margo.

"That was four things"

One pointed glare was all it took for him to sit down.

"Anyways the rules are simple and that's common sense the only rule don't do anything that you think is against the rules" finished Margo. "As for that go outside and explore"

"Except students Alistair Drekeram, Katica Vesela, Kenny Stevenson, Otto Flint, Owen Roberts, and Tamiya Warren" piped up Xerxes.

"Are you trying to overrule me"

Xerxes put his arms back in a surrendering gesture as Margo left shortly after to go somewhere as all the student's left to go outside.

"Why are we still here I did nothing wrong" said Owen defensively.

"It's nothing bad just an offer I had for you six" said Xerxes as he lied down on the sofa turning to look at them. "In this dorm I've put a technology that allows me to take some basic information of how strong a person's strength, will power, and morality are" as Xerxes grabbed something he hid under the sofa revealing a box.

"What type of offer" asked Alistair.

"Simple I talked it over with the head master and he allowed to let me make a club I call it the TD High Investigation's Club simply put many students in this school have problem and I want you to help them out thus I will find out people who need help and you will help" finished Xerxes. "I had fifteen people who passed the strength part, nine who also passed the will power part, seven who passed the morality but I quickly realized the seventh wouldn't join up, for his own reasons"

"What exactly are we getting from this" asked Kenny.

"The love and admiration of your peers and these rather snazzy arm bands if you ask me" as he pulled out six from the box which had about ten.

"I don't know what else" said Tamiya

"I'll pay you on the side"

"I accept" said Alistair in a second.

"I guess if I'm getting paid for being a hero" said Owen.

"I guess it seems pretty unique" added Tamiya.

"Getting to be a hero count me in" Kenny agreed.

"Well I might as well it sounds fun" said Katica.

Otto nodded too Xerxes who had a large smile on his face as he passed out the arm bands.

"Alright then I'll get your first job soon thanks for agreeing you can leave no" said Xerxes.

As they left leaving Xerxes as the only person in the dorm as he took off his jacket and threw it over himself as a blanked as he pulled out a smart phone.

"Eins" said Xerxes into the phone.

* * *

As the freshmen left some seconds later they could see a fight happening as a group of five seemed to be trying to attack one person. As Kenny tried to get involved he was stopped by a man dressed in ninja garb only known as Hanzo.

"Don't get involved you'll only get hurt" said Hanzo to the freshmen most of them to busy listening to him to notice the star struck Owen over a real live ninja.

"So I should just let that guy get beat up" replied Kenny.

"He's the one you have to be worried I'll tell you this only one time they are fove people in this school which you have to be careful with myself Hanzo Hattori, the girls named Ivy and Marcel Freedman, Snorri Gunner, and finally that man right their the strongest person in this school Atel dari Indonesia" said Hanzo. "I personally dislike him so I'll let you ask somebody else about why he's so feared around this school by those who know him"

"Then I guess I should introduce myself to you kiddies I'm the girl named Ivy" she said as she dropped out of a tree.

The fight was winding down now as in a closer look from Kenny he noticed it was Atel who was having fun with the four of them three having already given up only one still trying to fight with vigor. Atel finished the last one with a round house kick to the stomach as the sophomore fell to his knees vomiting already mentally broken from that lost shot. Atel rudely shoved him out of the way with his boot as he moved toward the freshmen.

"So are you then next ones who are trying to make me your name off of me" said Atel as he said it with a hungry look in his eyes.

"They don't want to fight you" said Hanzo instantly as he stood in front of Atel even if he was slightly shorter then the other boy looking at him in the eyes. Atel suddenly looked at Alistair flinching a bit as blood from his right hand which seemed to be somewhat broken. He regained his posture just as quick.

"I'm going to fight them at one point or another Hanzo just remember that try to protect them but I'm still searching and I can feel strength from these kids I'll try them out whether you want me to or not" said Atel as he walked off cleaning off the blood of his hand from the other four boys. "By the way I was using maybe 20% at best against them"

Silence stood other then the four kids trying to help each other get up and away after their beating.

"They were using their powers and he wasn't yet he beat them all so easily that doesn't make sense and that 20% thing has to be a lie" said Kenny.

"I've never seen him use his powers I only know that he does have some type of power and Atel's speed the last time I fought him was three times faster then the human limit" said Hanzo. "Anyways enough about him I'd suggest to go look around and meet some of the other students most of them are good people"

"Okay then" said Kenny as he walked off with the rest of the group.

Alistair tried to wipe off some of the blood but a drop got into his sealed glass box and touched one of the cards. As Alistair looked at the card in shock.

"I have to go call somebody" he said quickly as he ran off.

"That was weird it's the second time I've seen him have that look on his face" said Kenny to himself out loud.

"I'm sure it's just over protective parents or something I have a friend who has a father who refused to let her get a mile away from home" said Katica.

"Whatever look at the pretty kitty" said Tamiya as she looked to touch a white cat before it suddenly turned into a lion as she jumped backwards to the ground in shock.

"Sorry about that" said the lion as it suddenly morphed back into Deylanie. "My name is Deylanie Valencia" she said as she helped up Tamiya to her feet.

"I'm the Shock Maste- err Mistress and they are Octo-Man (Otto),The Stoner Kid (Kenny), Teen Archer (Owen Roberts), and Little Knives Zivon (Katica Vesela), also so we have Alice (Alistair).

"The Stoner kid?" asked Kenny.

"Whose Alice" asked Katica.

"Your from California that's all I have to say about that" said Tamiya. "And I read his Animefan008's review"

"What" asked Deylanie.

"Alistair take out the last four letters and you have Alice but if your going to keep pushing it I'll call him Card Shark anyways together we make the Island Investigation Squad"

"Something like that at least just call me Kenny" said Kenny with a smile as Owen seemed to be the only one safe from having a nickname.

"Investigation Squad huh I did need some help with something and I really don't have the time for it" said Deylanie. "I'm looking for a cat for one of the teachers if you ever see it give me a call" as she turned back into a cat and walked off with a parting "Meow"

"Shock Mistress, Octo-Man, Stoner Kid what are you trying to do make me a laughing stock" asked Owen.

"Hey I actually used your own nickname"

"So what if I'm going to be associated with you circus losers I'm going to raise you to my level"

"I hope you aren't talking about me" said Alistair as he walked up to them.

"Hey Alice" said Tamiya.

"Whotoldyou that nickname" said Alistair in a rapid fire tone as he slowly grabbed a card from his pocket as it started glowing. Clearly annoyed he sent of one which Tamiya barely ducked as the card came right back to hope and he threw it again.

"Sorry I have to go and blerg my plants Alice" as she ran off as Alistair shooting cards at he rapid fire but missing each time as she ran off.

"What's blerging your plants it sounds ... ... wrong" asked Otto talking for the first time in a while and no answer came back.

That's how they lost the rest of the day before they all had to return.

* * *

As all six students were about to leave the dorms only a couple other students were left.

"Wait wait I said wait" screamed out Xerxes as he was about to leave the dorm aswell.

"What do you want it's to early" replied Alistair.

"It has to do with money"

"What do you need" was the final response from a now much more awake Alistair.

"Several of our cooks have as of now had a bit of a problem" said Xerxes. "Every night a huge amount of food is being eaten for the past three days"

"How much do you mean by huge" asked Katica.

"From my calculations roughly enough to feed a group elephants for a week which is as you could imagine quite a bit" as Xerxes suddenly sat down on air as a notebook flew into his arm from a couple yards away. "Yes, I have deduced a group of suspects my remainder was very few and even then it was impossible as the gorging started two days before the school started so I thought faculty and again they would have no reason not to tell us that they ate that amount of food as they're allowed as much as they want in our contracts"

"So what is it" asked Kenny

"I heard that a group of villains lead by Hollow Knight have infiltrated this school to recruit members" nobody responded "You do know who Hollow Knight is right"

"I've heard of him while he's not as villainous as some never having anybody in his group killed innocent people so he's not as infamous as some but he's fought one of the Four Great Ones in Ultimate Justice" said Tamiya. "He's also considered a Super Hero in Australia and New Zealand

"Wait he fought Ultimate Justice" said Owen in shock.

"It was a one sided ass kicking for the most part but yeah in his only really famous job was when he robbed 15 banks to disguise his intention to steal one weapon from the retired super hero Warp Speed it ended with him successfully stealing it but getting his ass kicked rather badly as well" said Tamiya.

"That being said as you know the Four Great Ones are the four strongest people in the world each achieving the EX ranking" finished Xerxes. "Anyways Hollow Knight is still considered a powerful B- ranked villain by our standards and a C- ranked by SPIN (Super People International Network)"

"How are we supposed to beat him" asked Alistiar.

"I never said he was here just that some members are here anyways they all belong to the Pinnacle of Perfection arch type ... do any of you know that"

"The people in the Pinnacle of Perfection arch type are Human's who train themselves to gain extra ordinary abilities such as NecroWitch ,a member of Hallow Knight's group, who through touching a dead body she can use her energy to make it practically a puppet" said Tamiya. "Most of the people in this group have the flaw that what they do is something extra ordinary but not Abnormal as their abilities are just through training them selves to extreme levels"

"Damn either your a super hero fan girl or your some sort of genius" said Kenny.

"Hey what do you think I'm at this school for" replied Tamiya something clearly off on how she was moving her arms.

"Anyways your job is to figure out who is doing this and to do it before twenty four hours finish do you accept Mission 001" said Xerxes in a sort of commandeering voice with him standing to his full rather small height.

"Sure we accept" said Kenny.

"Good I know pronounce Kenneth Stevenson captain of the" said Xerxes before he was cut off.

"Why is he captain" asked an indignant Owen.

"Because he's the tallest that's how these things work at your age" said Xerxes as he walked off. "Oh yeah you might want to get class you have two minutes left"

* * *

An angry Marcel Freedman was walking in silent anger as the female villain was walking with purpose as she bumped into a fresh men.

"Who the hell do you think you are" she yelled at him.

"What's your problem girl" said the freshman.

Suddenly Marcel grabbed him by the shirt collar and smashed him into a locker.

"Do you know who I am" she screamed at him as the Freshman recognized he might have made a mistake.

"I'm sorr-" said the freshman before being cut off.

"Move out of the way" said another freshmen this one at about five foot ten had black hair and was wearing a purple -red jacket which underneath was a black shirt along with black shorts and black sneakers.

The first freshman got smashed out of the by the second who kicked him away making him fall to the floor.

"Another one of you ant's is disrespecting me I'm going to have fun doing this"

"I guess I have a couple seconds to spare showing a lousy bitch where to bark" said the second freshman before he was suddenly pulled out of the way by another freshmen this one was a lot shorter at around five foot six. He had green hair that extended below his neck and was wearing a blue sweater and long khaki pants.

"Sorry about Cross he get's grumpy after a while I normally have to keep him distracted so he stops mouthing off to every body I'm sure you have things to do so I guess see you some other time ... oh yeah my name is Zephyr" finishes Zephyr as he walks off leaving a slightly put off Marcel and a student nursing hurt ribs.

Anyways as this was going it allowed the distracted people to not see something going on in the infirmary as a young man around five foot eleven with short and wavy blond hair wearing a black doctors jacket over a black T-Shirt and jeans along with black boots. He also had a clearly fake mustache that pointed upwards as well as a mechanical contraption on his wrist that looked like a watch with a gun nozzle on it at the end. He went inside as Megumi walked up to him he tapped the watch and knock out gas shot out that in a couple seconds did it's job. Derek started loading a bag full of anything he thought was expensive.

"Sorry about that beautiful but the dastardly Dr. Dastard is going to work now and I don't need any nurses" said the dastardly one Derek Dastard.

As our injured freshmen suddenly walked in to see Derek shoving Megumi into a closet as he was about to scream he found a fist to the ribs. As he was coughing Derek shoved the knock out gas right into his open mouth breathing knocking him out in a few seconds. He shoved the student onto the ground as he grabbed the kids cell phone as he typed in a number.

"I'm done here I'm going to get the good stuff in here and be meeting you in the cafeteria nobody strong should be their and we could make a get away from their Cide" said Derek the only problem is he forgot to close the door and he saw Kenny. "Shit" he said as he ended the phone call and ducked out of the way of a far off punch. "What the hell's with your arms are they rubber or something" as Derek tried to walk backwards just hitting a wall.

Kenny sent a second punch off this one Derek grabbed and pulled Kenny forward into a knee to the ribs. He fallowed trying to use the Knock Out gas before he was suddenly pushed back into a wall through telekinesis. As Kenny pulled his head back away from the knock out gas holding his mouth as Derek decided to run way through the door while Kenny was distracted. He walked out straight into Otto as he screamed in fear going the other way straight into looking at one of Katica's knives.

He did some sort of amazingly nonathletic spin move straight into a two punch combination from Alistair sending him staggering straight into the locker as he turned around looking at Owen who had her bow out and ready.

"Whose the one stealing the food" she asked as Derek was clearly scared out of his mind.

"It was all Cide it was his idea to get the drugs to I swear I had no planning in it what so ever it was all his idea" said Derek. "He's probably long gone by now though so you should definitely not look into the back of the cafeteria he is absolutely not hiding their, but yeah don't hurt me" as he put both hands in front of him and one knee up in some sort of defense against arrows.

"We have to go to the cafeteria come on" said Kenny as he ran off being fallowed by the rest except Owen and Alistair. Owen was cause she decided to not run at full speed while Alistair seemed to be trying to steal from Derek grabbing his wallet and the items he stole.

As Derek watched them walking off "Damn I thought they would be easier ... ... oh well I'm the weakest member by quite a bit outside of the peons while Homicide is our third strongest they have no chance in hell" as he gave his evil laugh before being grabbed by punk turned security guard Duncan who seemed to ignore whatever he said and was dragging him away.

* * *

That's it for this chapter I hope it was better then last weeks. I'm still trying to get adjusted to it anyways read and review as always if your character hasn't debuted yet he will show up in the next chapter. I'm still trying to do discrete world building but the first real fight will happen in the next chapter. Since no one figured out the thing with the titles I'll continue with it till somebody finds out and wins the prize.

D'Campeon


	5. Cafeteria Destroyed by Freshmen

This is the only teacher that shows up in this chapter which leaves us with just a few more to get out of the way. I'll make some sort of intro on next week's chapter. Here is Dieter Hodd who has a short appearance in this chapter.

Name: Dieter Hodd

Nickname/Hero or villain name: N/A

Age: 36 (When he died)

Grade: N/A

Birthdate: 3/2

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Murderous Butcher

Nationality: European

Morality: Evil. Chef and Greem have calmed him down, but there's no telling what the future may bring.

Appearance

Skin Color: Pale.

Hair: His hair is snow white, but you can't really see it, because of the bandages on his face.

Height: 5'8

Weight: 172 lb.

Eyes: His eyes were black, but are now blood red and you can only see one of them.

Body type: Dieter is slim for a guy who used to be a butcher. His hands are tough and firm, due to the knives he uses.

Clothing: Dieter wears a heavy brown coat with a cooking apron over it that has blood on it. He wears red gloves, which he uses for cooking and black boots. He has on brown heavy pants and has bandages wrapped all around his face, only showing one of his eyes, which is blood red. Also, he can be seen carrying a bloody butcher knife wherever he goes.

Swimsuit: N/A

Fancy Clothing: N/A

Pajamas: It's unknown if Dieter ever truly sleeps.

Other: (If you need a picture, just ask.)

Personal

Personality: Dieter is a psychotic, crazy and mentally disabled cook. His horrid appearance and disfigured face, often scare people half-to-death. He doesn't speak, preferring to let his actions speak for him. He is often seen working with Chef in the kitchen, cooking or tenderizing the meat. Because of his past, and his experience with poultry, many people sometimes refuse to eat anything Dieter cooks, which doesn't bother him a bit. He used to be former mass murderer, until Greem put an end to him. But after bringing him back, Dieter's calmed down a bit. Or has he…?

Likes: Cooking or tenderizing meat, the sight and smell of blood, killing animals and grinding them to meat, Chef(he feels Chef is the only person who understands him), Greem(sometimes)

Dislikes: His disfigured face, happiness, Greem(sometimes)

Phobias: Greem- Dieter, though he won't admit, gets a bit uneasy and on edge when Greem appears. Greem is the one who killed Dieter, and brought him back on the brink of death. Though he feels grateful to her and is sort of intrigued by her personality, deep down, he harbors a deep-rooted hatred for Greem, though he is still scared out of hell around her.

Pet Peeves: People who criticize his cooking. It makes him very upset.

Talents: Besides his skill at butchering and killing meat, nothing else.

Flaws: Dieter is basically a flaw, himself. He's not only to be anywhere near people.

Family & Friends: None. His mother was killed, his dad died, and his stepfather was killed. Besides Chef, Dieter considers no one his friend.

History: Dieter was born in the U.K. to the child of his mother and father, who were both very rich and lived in upper classes of society. Because of his rich lifestyle, Dieter was often stubborn or selfish to his desires. But as he matured, Dieter started to study cooking, desiring to become a chef when he got older. His family, proud of his dream, urged him to continue studying it with all his heart and soul, which he did.

Tragedy struck in the family when Dieter's dad died of an illness. Because his father was the main source of income for the family, Dieter and his mom's fortune soon started to dwindle and disappear. His mom soon remarried to a rich man, who Dieter admitted wasn't good on looks. Soon after, Dieter started to travel around the world, learning new recipes and new ways to cook. He soon moved back to the U.K., and started his own butcher shop, killing and tenderizing meat for people.

Dieter's life was good up to that point, until he found out his mom was murdered by his stepfather because he felt she didn't respect him. Because of this, Dieter's mind was warped by the tragedy and from then on, he lived a double life: a kind and helpful butcher by day, and psychotic killer of ugly people by night, with his stepfather being the first victim.

Eventually however, Dieter realized that the pleasure of killing others and torturing them was not enough for him. He killed them, and then started processing them into steaks and meat products for his business. He continued doing this, killing everyone he came into contact with at night. Whether it was women, pets, or even children, no one was safe from Dieter's Butchering.

One night, while continuing his nightly killing spree, Dieter came face to face with the one person he would regret meeting: Greem Reepier. Thinking she was just another woman, Dieter approached her, prepared to kill her, but he was surprised when he saw her appearance, which was that of Death, itself. Not worrying about that, Dieter approached her, ready to end her life, but was surprised when she fought back, and even more so, when she had a weapon of her, her scythe. The two fought, and Greem emerged the victor, without so much as a scratch. She revealed that she had been sent here by the Headmaster to kill him, and with her job complete, she left Dieter to die.

As Dieter prepared for Death's sweet embrace, he felt himself clinging to life, saying he didn't want to die. He felt himself being brought back to life, and looked as it was Greem, who had done so, under orders of the Headmaster. The Headmaster told Dieter that he now worked under him and Greem, and he disobeyed any of their orders, or started to kill again, he would die. Understanding he was in no position to make compromises or to refuse, Dieter agreed and started to work under Chef in the kitchen, where he is to stay.

Religion: N/A

Paired up: No.

Sexuality: Straight

What kind of person would they be interested in: N/A

Powers

Powers: Dieter has no real powers. However, because of his past life of killing and torturing victims, he knows how far to intimate a person to make them talk. He is also handy with a weapon, especially a knife or a dagger. Plus, he has very good aim and good accuracy when it comes to throwing things, particularly knives.

Power Weakness: Dieter's past has caused him more than a few enemies. Plus, whenever he smells or sees the sight of blood, he'll just lose it, and start to attack people, which is often considering he works with meat and kills animals. Also, Dieter can easily be beaten, since he is nothing more than a mad maniac swinging a knife around.

Power Level: D-

Equipment: His butchering equipment.

Other

Reason for choosing TD Island (Power) High School: He was forced to work there by Greem and the Headmaster.

Pick a song for your characters theme: N/A (If you can think of one, that's fine.)

* * *

As four of the Investigation Squad (Kenny, Otto, Katica, and Tamiya) ran down to the cafeteria. They were shocked by the sight in front of them as a seven and a half foot tall man built like a body builder seemed to be destroying things and fighting three other students. The man was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirts and long dark pants which seemed to barely contain the large limbs of the man. He had black boots and had black hair that seemed to fall wildly around his back looking quite matted.

One that could be seen was Carter who seemed to be using his powers to become rock like and was trying to fight back against the bigger man but was being tossed around with ease. Behind him Catalina seemed to be shooting energy like orbs at him which exploded at impact but to little effect. Ivy was also their taking up the back trying to hack into the juggernauts brain but seemingly failing.

"Damn it is this really the difference between us and the real thing" cursed Ivy as she stopped trying to hack the Juggernaut who then proceeded to be able to move faster and hit harder kicking Carter back and smashing him into Catalina.

"What's goes on" said Kenny as he tried to use his telekinesis but it was barely enough to slow down the tall man.

"His name's Homicide" said Ivy as she watched Katica gather her energy seemingly making the air around her get repelled. "He's a D level Villain whose part of the POP class he can make his skin as durable as diamonds and he's close to the highest of human strength according to this" Ivy waved around a phone like object which showed a picture of Homicide and a short description.

"What's that" asked Tamiya completely ignoring the battle behind them as Kenny brought out a Bo Staff and charged at the goliath.

"The schools give them to you when you finish the sophomore year they allow you to take pictures of people and if they are a known hero or villain you get their description and rating now help out" said Ivy as she used her dark energy to wrap around a table and sent it at Homicide who batted it away.

Homicide then went and pawed at Carter who tried to go mano a mano against Homicide but this time was picked up by the shirt and slammed into the ground and then tossed on top of a table which broke on impact. Kenny came from behind Homicide and smashed the staff against which did nothing simply smashed right into it with so much of a flinch. When Kenny went back that second a flailing right hand smacked Kenny pushing him back into range for a kick that smashed him away.

"Damn it's not like he's that strong just ... unhurtable sort of like Teacher Celestial" said Kenny to himself.

Tamiya went and threw a lightning spear at it but it simply stopped right at the point of impact and dissipated. Before Tamiya could do anything else a chair bounced her off easy.

"Damn he moves better then Khali ... ... not that it's impressive or anything but still how am I not hitting him It's impossible he's like Xerxes no they're is no way a brute like him could have that ability" said Tamiya she seemed to be over thinking it as if you looked closely it's said you could find steam going out of her ears.

She didn't notice as the giant was about to stomp on her an arrow came flying which just bounced off his shoulder. She quickly electrocuted his leg in an attempt to save herself and shockingly managed to get through as Homicide jumped back in pain.

"I get it now he can only block on o-" said Tamiya but seemingly forgot the cardinal rule of protect your back as she got chopped unconscious from behind by Homicide.

"What did she mean to say" asked Kenny as he suddenly swung his arms out to protect Tamiya from the foot about to crush her head in like a grape. He was at least twenty feet away from Homicide who was looking for something to hit as the others watched trying to figure out what Tamiya meant to say.

"She said block on one I think" said Owen.

"Then if we hit him together"

"We can take him out"

As Owen loaded up another shot as Kenny swung his arm back and shot forth as the arrow shot a little ahead of him. At a couple second before impact Homicide knocked away the arrow with one hand as they're eyes opened wide in shock. Kenny's arm was caught with the left as he lifted him sky high then smashed him into one table before launching him off straight into Owen.

Katica tried to take advantage with a chi reinforced slash but at the last second it seemed like her shot was made completely noneffective as the giant threw one right back at him.

"Oh wow this is getting good even if two of your guys seem to be total failures" said Atel who could now be clearly seen grabbing a can of soda. He looked at Otto who behind the counter for the cafeteria. Also Alistair who was watching from the entrance.

"Atel's here that mean's we can beat this guy" said Carter as he rose off the shattered remains of the table seeming upbeat.

Atel proceeded to sit down in a chair at the back. "Why would I do that?" asked Atel. "No, if you people can't beat him you deserve to be killed it took me only a minute to figure out what's going on stupid ... Americans"

"I didn't think he was that smart" replied Carter to Ivy.

"He isn't smart except when he's fighting then he's a virtual genius able to even keep up with Hanzo's fight intelligence someone whose actually been trained on that" replied Ivy as she made a couple of shadow arrows as they went to fly at the giant who spun out of the way and charged at both of them.

Before he hit Catalina was able to stop him with a punch even if once again it did no damage. He pushed Catalina back who levitated into the air skimming the floor.

"Alright then I guess it's my turn" said Alistair as he threw a card into the air and punched it as it turned to glass. "That was the Strength Arcana it multiplies the strength of whoever breaks it by five" as Alistair was shrouded in a dark blue aura around his body.

As Alistair ran straight at Homicide who threw out a fist but Alistair nimbly moved out of the way straight in punching him in the ribs three times to no effect. He quickly turned to the side and punched Homicide in the side ribs which seemed to do nothing either. Homicide threw a punch as he hit seemingly flush at Alistair as Homicide who cracked a smile. Alistair smiled right back and punched him at blinding speeds right in the face pushing him back a bit and clearly doing something.

"What how did that happen he got hit in the face perfectly" said Otto in shock.

"It's simple he rolled with the punches" said Atel from far away.

"He 'rolled' with it" asked Otto confused.

"Simple it's a common technique in boxing among the top levels" said Atel as he threw a soda can on the floor and opened a second of a twelve pack he had on the table. "He sees where the punch is coming from and simply moves in that directions as the punch comes at the last second that way he gets away from most of the strength"

"So is that guy doing the same thing"

"No, I thought it was that at the beginning but he's taking the shots flush octopus what he's doing is something else"

As Alistair smirked suddenly Homicide threw a punch which Alistair dodged but surprised Alistair by grabbing his jacket instead and launching him at the door hard.

"So the idea is to make him attack then counter so he can't block it" said Carter with a smile as he charged. Homicide threw a punch as Carter went low and kicked at Homicides leg but it didn't work for some reason.

Homicide smirked as he started stomping on Carter repeatedly as he blocked Ivy's shadow attacks with ease. Suddenly both Katica and Catalina went to punch at the same time from behind swinging in a hook movement and caught him right in the stomach pushing him back far and onto his back.

"Alright if we hit him together he can't stop it" said Catalina.

"Not exactly" said Alistair as he got up.

"Are you blind" asked Carter as he held his stomach.

"No they just did what I did" said Alistair as he pointed at his eyes. "Boxing 101 you can't block what you can't see, I did it through misdirection making him be to busy looking at when he was punching me to see my counter"

"And we hit him from behind so he couldn't see us" said Katica as if understanding it.

"Then he still has the second weakness which would be" asked Carter.

Tamiya got herself off the floor after listening to their conversation.

"Sorry about that the author wanted to make the fight longer so he could cover the whole chapter with it" said Tamiya.

"What" asked Ivy.

Homicide stood back warily looking at them.

"Look at it like this his entire body exudes his energy or aura which he uses as a thick layer spread around his body let's say he can block one regular human punch with that aura shield to not feel anything" said Tamiya. "However were using much more damage with our attacks so his aura moves to one point that being said it can only move in a certain amount of time so he has to weaknesses"

Homicide charged at them before Tamiya could spill move but Otto suddenly threw what must have been several hundred soda cans which made Homicide slip and fall on his back in no pain what so ever.

"So if he doesn't see it he can't move the aura shield and secondly if he blocks one attack up high with his aura"

"Don't say it" screamed Homicide as he gets back and threw a soda can at her which gets shocked into explosion by Tamiya with ease.

"He can't move his aura back down fast enough when it's all weighed down that's also the reason he slowed down when he was under mental attacks he couldn't ignore them without moving the aura at least a little bit"

*clap* *clap* *clap*

The noise came from Atel. "That's great on all but can you use it against him"

"Easy as long as we all attack at the same time while Ivy is trying to hack into his mind he can't move fast enough to stop us" said Tamiya as Kenny moved all the soda cans away using telekinesis.

As the mind hacking started Kenny charged with the staff going for the ribs which is stopped by the aura shield but an energy orb blast to the face from Catalina stops that. Right behind him Alistair cut him on the cheek with a blank card and smashed the card as a demonic tall looking but skinny horse (Also it had the googly eyes) started at Alistair.

"... ... Attack" said Alistair as finally the horse moved and with a shriek the air smashed straight into Homicide from behind straight into a stab from both dagger from Katica as she ducked and Kenny smacked it over the head with the Bo staff. Tamiya then charged a lightning spear into giant levels which levitated over her hand "I always wanted to say this **Lightning Spear of Zeus**" yelling out the end as smashed right into Homicide knocking him off his feet and out of the fight as he crashed into the wall sending out a cloud of dust.

Tamiya suddenly dropped down exhausted. "Wow it looks a lot better on cartoons damn this is tiring" said Tamiya.

"Wow though your pretty smart you managed to figure it out before anybody else" said Kenny.

"No no no, It was an accident plus Alistair actually found out one way as well so he's the smart one" as Tamiya seemed unusually weird.

Away from them the other classes four students stood together (and sat in Atel's case) as the Freshmen celebrated their first successful mission.

"Damn the Freshmen this year are good or at least smart maybe they don't have someone as strong as Atel but together they can" Carter though was cut off at the end.

"Don't make me laugh they're not that good" said Atel as he drank his soda. "That being said I think I'll have fun with them" as Atel had some sort of sick smile which can only be described as hungry.

"Come on this guy was strong as you maybe and even if they had out help beating him is good"

"**Shut Up**" screamed out Homicide as the smoke dispersed to find a shirtless and cut up Homicide who was bleeding out of two holes in his stomach and a giant burn on his chest. It seemed like they were easily healing however. "My aura does more then protect me it can also heal me I'm not done yet"

"Shut up you it's over" said Atel as he walked up to Homicide.

"Who do you think you are kid" said Homicide hoarse.

"I love a never die spirit that being said yours isn't that it's just ... being scared shitless" said Atel.

Homicide through a punch but it didn't even get close as Atel dodged it and kicked him in the knee which was only half blocked even with the aura their and Atel spun with his kick ending with his heel colliding with Homicide's temple dropping him to the ground unconscious both action taking only one second in total.

"I told you it was over" as Atel walked of throwing one last soda can over his shoulder on the ground it being finished.

... "Damn that's just scary is that his true strength it would have only taken him two shots" said Carter shocked.

"No, only one was necessary that head kick wasn't going to be stopped by his shield's Homicide wouldn't have had time to possibly move his energy so quick as to block most of it way to fast" said Tamiya. "And as he showed in the kick too the leg way to strong as well"

"That's embarrassing he was holding back that much against us" added Carter.

Suddenly you could see Xerxes open the door with a smile on his face behind was Hanzo.

"Sorry about that I was j-" said Xerxes before he was cut off.

"It's not good to lie to your students" cut in Hanzo.

"... How would you like to have blades implants for finger nails" replied Xerxes with a rather cheery look on his face that didn't get even close to hiding the evil behind the words. "Anyways I was just watching to see what would happen and see if you needed me"

"Money now" said Alistair as he shoved his palm out in a gesture for 'give me money'.

"Just give me a second" said Xerxes as he clapped his hands and suddenly a gigantic cross like ax came into his hands.

"What the hell is that" asked Alistair.

"Like it I call it the Key Eater" as Xerxes hefted it up with some definite difficulty and stabbed straight into Homicide whose body didn't even move.

"What are you doing" said Kenny as he grabbed Xerxes hand only to notice the cross getting.

"Before you ask it only eats energy it grows bigger to contain all the energy inside it" Xerxes paused as the giant cross like ax just disappeared into white specks and then nothingness. "He will be in a coma for 48 hours not that I've finished using the Key Eater" Homicide started floating right after. "I hope that you are ready for my classes tomorrow all the teachers are going crazy about what they're going to do this year"

As Homicide's body floated right behind Xerxes as he left the cafeteria as well.

"Hanzo why didn't you come in" asked Ivy. "What happened to true justice and all that junk forcing me to have to get my hands dirty"

"Mr. vi Celestial is much stronger then he looks" said Hanzo you could even notice a slightly odd stance in heavy thinking. "I would like to thank all of you for helping this school if you ever need my help just tell me"

"Will do Grand Master Hanzo" said Tamiya.

"Don't" and Hanzo walked off just after that at the gracious nickname.

"Do you think he would mind if I called him TD HighKage" said Tamiya.

Suddenly some one was right behind them a rather angry some one holding a knife in the air. Let's just say that none of those students were seen entering the cafeteria for a week.

As they ran passed him you could see a 18 year old kid of about above average height and black hair wearing a black suit with a camera taking pictures of the cafeteria. "Let's see what should be the title for today's school paper. The Circus Declares War on TD was a good idea but this is a lot better story"

* * *

In a dark place in the school you could see two people their.

"Damn it first that stupid head master fired us and now we lost both Derek and Jacob" said Jayson Havoc or Hallow Knight X to his father Hollow Knight the Original or Artemis Havoc. Jayson had short steel silver hair which got to just above his nick and was at least six foot three. He was wearing his Hallow Knight gear as he spun his gigantic cleaver like black sword on the ground.

"Maybe we should just pay of their bail and get off the island revenge isn't a good idea in schools" replied Artemis. Who had a slightly lighter silver hair color and was about five feet ten inches.

"You want us to run away now" Jayson was now burning mad "After two of our members were beaten by freaking fifteen year olds and you want us to just cut are losses and run"

"Look Jayson"

"No you look father!" screamed Jayson. "If we leave now we'll be a laughing stock and I refuse to be that I'm going to find all those stupid kids I'll scout them and then when I know when is best to strike i'll send them all to the hospital and show them how it's done"

"Jayson you can't just do that the people in this school"

"Shut up if you want to go and leave with mom like I told you too but me I'm staying till I got vengeance for them" finished Jayson as he grabbed the giant cleaver like sword and easily hefted it over his shoulders. An aura seemed to be on the sword as he sliced air and suddenly a portal ripped open inside the portal it showed all six of the Investigation Team. "I'll show them what a true super villain looks like"

"Fine i'll call the rest of the minions with them we probably have a shot at doing something" said Artemis as a final as he flipped open his cellphone. If you looked close enough you could see some dark figure seeing what was happening.

* * *

That end's this chapter I initially wanted to make it longer but I figured it would take away from the fight scene if I over extended the chapter


	6. A Genius of Hard Work: Oni no Hanzo

Anyways this chapters shows all the homeroom classes.

Space and Time Studies: Ree, Tamiya.

Combat Class: Natalie, Kenny, Owen, Hanzo, Katica, Marcel, Damon and Catalina

Nature: Otto, Maxwell, Carter, Deylanie.

Mind Studies: Ivy, Alistair,

Death Exploration: Atel, Edward

Here are the two teachers who appear on this chapter nearly making me done with adding all the teachers.

Name: Jiei Shihan

Nickname/Hero or villain name: N/A

Age: 30

Grade: Teaches 11-12 Grade

Birthdate: 9/21

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Blind Swordsman

Nationality: Japanese, but also has some European in him.

Morality: Good

Appearance

Skin Color: His skin is like those of Japanese descent, but he looks pale for some reason.

Hair: Jiei's hair is black and wavy. He has bangs in the front of his hair, which covers his right eye.

Height: 6 Ft

Weight: 159 lb.

Eyes: It's unknown what color his eyes are or what they even look like. Reason is, because he ALWAYS keeps a red bandana around his eyes.

Body type: Jiei has muscles on his chest and arms, because he trains so hard. He used to be very short, but had a growths spurt when he was young, making him very tall. He is thin around his stomach area, because he rarely eats, even though he doesn't have to.

Clothing: Jiei usually is wearing a training kimono, with the top part being white, and the pants being blue.

Swimsuit: He doesn't swim, but does like to stand under a cold waterfall, he does it as a sense of both enjoyment and meditation. He wears his everyday clothes.

Fancy Clothing: He wears a suit of armor like Samurai wear, without the helmet. Most people don't count this as formal wear, but he does, as he rarely ever wears this.

Pajamas: He sleeps without a shirt, wearing only long black sweatpants.

Other: (If you need a picture, just ask.)

Personal

Personality: Jiei is a very serious warrior and teacher. He believes all the students who attend the school, whether they be good or evil, be mentally and physically trained. He hates when people show any kind of weakness. He believes people should live their life being strong, or at least trying to become strong. This is one of the reasons, why he trains himself and his students constantly. He does not tolerate foolishness in his classroom, and if feels someone is not worthy of being taught, he immediately puts them out of his class.

Jiei understands and hears when students criticize him on how strict he is. However, this does not bother him in the least bit. Despite being strict and serious all the time, that is not to say that he is not kind and generous when he wants to be. But to unlock this side of him, you must be extremely devoted to your training and to your skills. He also doesn't mind when people ask him if he is blind, as not being able to see does not bother him. However, he is upset that he cannot see his students' faces to see how they look. But again, this doesn't bother him much, as he believes you play the cards you are dealt with.

Likes: Sake, Meditating, Fasting, Disciplining his students, Training, Practicing and Collecting Weapons

Dislikes: Foolishness, Weakness, Undisciplined Students, Assassins, Guns, People trying to kill him.

Phobias: Guns- When he was young, Jiei and his friends went into the forest to play Hide N' Seek. Unfortunately, while they were playing, they heard a loud noise, that sounded like a gun being shot. They ran to where the noise was, and saw a hunter who had shot an innocent baby wolf. All of them looked at the poor wolf, and in a fit of rage, Jiei grabbed a stick, and attacked the hunter, nearly beating him to death. From this day forward, guns still scare Jiei.

Pet Peeves: Jiei hates when students don't take their training seriously.

Talents: Jiei is a dab hand with a sword and can meditate for hours on end.

Flaws: Jiei often is shown to be uncaring at times. This is true, for the most part, but really he can't show emotion, because he's forgotten how to.

Family & Friends: Jiei's dad was killed, so he has no immediate family. His friends consists of those on the staff.

History: Jiei was born somewhere in Japan, to his mother and father. His mother died while giving birth to him, which left his father to take care of him. His father owned both a dojo and a weapon's shop. When he was around five years old, his father began teaching him in the ways of Tai Chi, and Karate. Though his father was strict in his training, Jiei was a fast learner, as he perfected Tai Chi in less than a week, and Karate, in less than a month. Soon, his father went on to teach Jiei, sword fighting, Judo, meditation, and the art of fasting yourself. Soon, Jiei had mastered all that his father had to teach him.

On the night of Jiei's 13th birthday, his father was assassinated by a mysterious warrior. Jiei chased after the assassin, and though he fought well, Jiei was defeated and beaten within an inch of death. The assassin then left him with these following words, "If you ever hope to avenge your father, then you must become stronger." With that, the assassin disappeared, with an evil smile. As he crawled back to his father who lied on the ground, dying, he looked at his son, happily and lovingly. "Live on, my son. Live on..."

Afterwards, Jiei inherited his father's dojo and weapon shop. After a month of healing, he began training day after day, nonstop. He burned with a desire to avenge his father and kill his mysterious assassin. Though he mastered the use of all weapons, Jiei still felt he wasn't strong enough. Thus, he traveled around the world, learning different fighting styles and defeating only the best. He soon became a mercenary for hire, and was hired to kill many different warriors and important people. However, unlike the assassin, Jiei announced his challenge to the people openly, so as not to finish his work in a cowardly way.

After a long five years, Jiei came face-to-face with his father's assassin, after he accepted a contract to kill him. The assassin taunted Jiei, saying that he and Jiei were basically the same. They were born to kill and only to kill. Jiei, his heart filled with revenge, rushed at the assassin, and the fight began. The two fought the hardest they could, pushing their bodies to the limits. However, at the end of the day, Jiei won the battle. As he moved in to kill his father's murderer, the assassin sprayed a green mist into Jiei's eyes, permanently blinding him. However, this gave him a new power: the power to move things with his mind. Using this tool and his impressive hearing, Jiei located his assassin, who tried to flee, and successfully killed him, at last.

Despite fulfilling his life's mission, Jiei felt he no longer had a purpose in life. Heading back home, he received a letter from an anonymous sender. Reading it, it said, that he could teach people like him to better defend them against the outside world. It then told him the place to meet him, if accepted. Thinking about the strange sender's request, Jiei accepted, and met the sender who turned out to be the Headmaster, who then showed the school where he was to teach.

Jiei has now been teaching at the School for four years, and is glad to, for he fills this is what he was meant to do.

Religion: Jiei is a firm believer of Bushido, the 'way of the warrior'. He stresses self-honor and does whatever he can to defend it.

Paired up: Yes, please.

Sexuality: Straight

What kind of person would they be interested in: Jiei likes women who are disciplined and who don't mind him being blind.

Powers

Powers: Jiei's powers include the art of Telekinesis, the ability to move things with your mind. He can pick up an object up to 5 tons. He is also handy with different types of weapons, especially Japanese weapons, and has mastered many different fighting styles. Also, despite not having the sense of sight, his sense of hearing is unmatched, as he could hear the slightest sound coming from about a mile away.

Power Weakness: Jiei's number one weakness is his disability of not being able to see. His ears give him all the information he has to know about his opponent. He cannot fight or defend himself if he can't hear his opponent, meaning if his ears get damaged, then he can easily be defeated. Also, because of his past, he has a lot of enemies trying to kill him, which puts him and those around him at risk.

Power Level: B

Equipment: His family's ancestral sword

Other

Reason for choosing TD Island (Power) High School: He, like Cley, has been teaching for 4+ years.

Pick a song for your characters theme: Letter from Yokosuka by Nujabes

Challenge idea: Battle Tournament- Jiei will force the students to compete in a battle tournament. They will fight each other and whomever wins, will be the winner, which allows them to be personally trained one-on-one with Jiei. Also, if they can beat him one-on-one, then he/she earns Jiei's respect.

He has 5 assistants that help him in class, whom he trained personally. Their numbers are their current ranks. They have their own methods of training.

1. Buin- A young Chinese girl of 18. Jiei's best student and assistant. Skilled at fighting with a spear and other long-reach weapons. She enjoys torturing those that don't pay attention to her. She's a bit hot-headed, but will be calm with you if you can endure her long enough.

2. Maxim- A young Russian boy of 17. He is skilled at ambushes and hand-to-hand fighting. He likes to ambush those who disrespect him, his master, or his way of teaching. Usually, he does it just to get on the student's nerves. He's always chuckling or laughing for some reason. However, when he's fighting, he is very serious and deadly.

3. Arashi- A young Japanese boy of 18. He is skilled at fighting with swords, whether they are one-handed or two-handed. His master forbids him from killing. Therefore, he appeases himself, by hitting them with his wooden sword. He believes honor is the most important thing a person can have.

4. Alec- A boy from Greece of 18. He's skilled at the Art of Judo, which is basically, hand strikes, kicks, throws, and grappling. He enjoys throwing his opponents, but also enjoys putting them in hard submission holds. He always likes to eat. If he is not training, he is eating something.

5. Jaycee- An American girl of 19. She is skilled in the art of archery and throwing kunai. She shoots her arrows at her students, if they are not paying attention or if they are being disrespectful. She is usually shy, but in training, her personality becomes that of a serious warrior.

* * *

Name: Cley Field

Nickname/Hero or villain name: Coach

Age: 31

Grade: Mainly teaches 10-12.

Birthdate: April 12th

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Hard-Headed Teacher

Nationality: American

Morality: Good

Appearance

Skin Color: He is Caucasian, but he looks tannish in color.

Hair: Cley's hair is black with white highlights. It is curly and pulled to the back with a ponytail at the end.

Height: 5'11

Weight: 164 lb.

Eyes: Black

Body type: is lengthy and tall. He has muscular abs and biceps, which he isn't afraid to use should he need too.

Clothing: He switches between his Lvl 1 and 2 outfits.

Swimsuit: Cley wears an orange and black wet suit.

Fancy Clothing: Cley wears a black tuxedo with a black tie.

Pajamas: He sleeps shirtless and wears some long loose black sweatpants.

Other: (If you need a picture, just ask.)

Personal

Personality: Cley is the head teacher of the Combat Instruction class, and as such, demands fine discipline from his students. He has a tendency to joke every now and then, but in class, he is serious. He tries to train his students so they will be ready whenever danger strikes, for danger can come from anywhere. Cley has a bad habit of being arrogant and overconfident, which often leads to his defeat more times than not. Also, because of his overzealous attitude, he often acts before thinking, which leaves him to be berated by the other staff members. However, despite these negative traits, Cley is an outstanding warrior, able to defeat hundreds of men by himself, single-handedly. He considers Jiei his rival, because he is the only person who Cley has ever fought to a draw. His life isn't exactly an easy one, as he always has people coming after him, since he claims he's the #1 fighter in the world.

Likes: Training, fighting with Jiei, drinking, painting, gardening, and writing poetry. (He doesn't want people knowing the last three, cause he's embarrassed about it.)

Dislikes: Losing, being berated by the other teachers, blood, Deebler, show-offs, sore-losers, being made a fool of.

Phobias: Greem- Cley respects Greem and thinks she is an outstanding woman, worthy of being the Headmistress, but her appearance scares Cley. Every time he sees her, Cley feels like he's staring at death, himself. Of course, Greem takes that as a compliment. Whenever he looks at Greem, he hurries up to say what he has too say, and goes on about his business.

Pet Peeves: It really irks Cley when the teachers get on his case about everything. It also irks him when people don't believe what he says about Eve.

Talents: Besides his unparalleled strength, Cley has been shown to be a pretty good bass player.

Flaws: Cley can be very overconfident at times, and this often leads to his defeat, more times than not.

Family & Friends: His dad died, so he has no immediate family. He considers the teachers at school to be his friends, no matter how much they get on him.

Class: Art of Combat

History: Cley was born to his mother, who died while giving birth to him, and his father, who owned a dojo, and was the instructor. Cley's father forced Cley to take up their fighting style, by training him, though Cley didn't call it training. He called it 'torture', as his father physically abused, working Cley to the bone. He felt like his father was trying to kill him. But these thoughts soon changed as he began to realize how important his training was. His father was proud of his son, and was amazed at how quickly he learned their fighting style.

As he got older, Cley continued working and training hard to surpass his father. One day, during a training session, his father and dad continued their sparing session. Though he fought and trained hard, Cley could still not best his father. The two of them fought again and after a long duel, Cley emerged the winner, but at a terrible cost. After he landed a blow to his father, his father did not move. At first, Cley thought it he was a joke of his father's, but upon closer inspection, his father was not breathing. Cley couldn't believe it. He had killed his own father.

Upset, Cley left his hometown and just wandered around the world, for no reason. He would often get himself into fights(which was mainly his fault). Whenever he made his opponent bleed sufficiently, he would be reminded of his father and go into a blind rage, destroying the setting he was in. Unfortunately, these incidents got him into trouble and he was sentenced to 10 years in a federal prison. This didn't bother Cley any, figuring it was better than wondering around. However, even in prison, he got himself into some serious conflicts, which almost extended his sentence.

One day, a year into his sentence, Cley was suddenly released from prison by a mysterious benefactor who had paid his bail, as well as the damages to all of the property he had destroyed. Cley didn't know who did it, but he didn't really care, as the thought of his father's death was still eating away at him. He continued walking throughout the city he was in until he had reached a park. It looked similar to the one was his father often brought him to when he was young. He then took out a locket containing a picture of him and his dad. As he sat there, memories of him and his father's good times returned to him. Even though his dad was harsh and rough at times, Cley still loved him and vice versa. Remembering his father for the man he was, Cley finally accepted his father's death, finding peace within himself.

Deciding it was time to get his life back together, Cley wondered around the world some more, seeing rare sights and still getting into fights. Though the site of blood still made him a little uneasy, it didn't bother him like before. His life continued like this for a while until he got bored of it, wanting to do something else with his time. Fortune smiled on him, as he soon received a mysterious letter telling him that he would be better suited using his skills and strengths at the skill to teach young kids.

Cley wasn't entirely sure, but figuring that it was better than wondering around with no real purpose, he accepted and was enlisted into the Headmaster's school. He has been teaching for 4 plus years and he doesn't regret a thing.

Religion: Cley's not really a firm believer in anything. He does believe in a higher power, but doesn't really think much of it.

Paired up: Yes, please.

Sexuality: Straight

What kind of person would they be interested in: Cley likes tough girls or girls who never quit. He dislikes smart girls, because they make him look dumb. They have to be about his age, though. Cley's life is not exactly an easy one. He'd like women to see that beneath all his muscles and warring instincts, lays a poet's soul and a deep sensitivity. The problem is that beneath all his muscles and warring instincts...there's actually not much else.

Powers

Powers: Cley is well versed in the Art of Combat, and knows many different styles of martial arts. When he removes his gauntlets, he can shoot energy beams from his hands, and his strength increases x5.

Power Weakness: He mainly only uses his energy beams when he has too, because he can't fully control his chi yet. Also, his overconfidence leads him to defeat a lot.

Power Level: Probably a C-, in terms of Grading scale.

Equipment: Just a gym bag he always carries around, and his mobile phone.

Other

Reason for choosing TD Island (Power) High School: He's been teaching at the school for 4+ years.

Pick a song for your characters theme: Invincible by Adelitas Way

In a dark room two people were playing a game of chess while you could see five other spectators. One of them playing chess could be clearly seen as Xerxes a more easily distinguishable as bad news Xerxes. The rest it was to dark to pick them out.

"So you did your first move Xerxes" said the other person playing chess.

"Of course I did I have selected my ten players Christopher" said Xerxes in response as he moved his chess piece forward.

"You picked some strange players only one of them makes since how you got him to agree I'll never know" responded Christopher knocking Xerxes pawn to the ground.

"You picked a strange one too Atel is one of your players surely he is strong but I would have thought Hanzo would be your player" as Xerxes once again moved another piece forward.

"No you can keep him in this world **Might Equals Right** and he's the strongest of the unseen players" and Christopher knocked it right back down again. "Wouldn't you say that's correct head master"

"I guess he is, I dislike both of you picking students as players however Xerxes picked nine students while you Chris picked three" said the man now known as the head master.

"I picked my nine players so I can win you picked ten members of the faculty most of them are stronger then my nine students, but they all our forced into the position of pawn you have no other pieces but ten big pawns" answered Xerxes as once again another pawn was knocked off. "Check mate" as he moved his bishop to knock down a clear path to his king.

"Damn I lost" said Chris as he looked at the head master.

"So anybody want to tell their names are all you all going to hide" said Xerxes and unsurprisingly the other four figures didn't so much as move an inch.

"Agreed" as suddenly the entire room disappeared leaving it to suddenly turn into a class room where Xerxes seemed to be sleeping as he groggily woke up.

"The 51st Emperors Game has started all seven emperors have been chosen three teams have been fulfilled" said Xerxes to his phone. "This time I am Emperor not player and I know as an Emperor I will succeed where the previous White Emperor failed" as Xerxes grabbed the phone closer "The game will start next week and from then on one year will pass and then I will take my crown" Xerxes waited a second "Zwei"

* * *

As we got onto the next day it was a cold and windy February day on the Island of Totaldramus.

"I didn't think Tropical Islands have this kind of weather" said Tamiya. "I wonder how this is happening" as she walked to her class in the space and times dormitory.

"I think it's the Head Master who does it they say it's to make the island compatible with everyone that being said it only happens on the north side of the island when you go to the main land the temperatures very warm all the time" said the giantess Ree Fletcher behind her both going to the Space and Time studies part of the building.

"Huh I wonder what type of strength you would need to control weather all year round on such a large area I'd imagine our head master is part of the 99.999998 percent of humans" said Tamiya in amazement.

"Huh so your that smart" responded Ree.

"No of course not it was just a random number ... what's your name"

"Ree" was the response.

"So I heard you have some sort of detective group with Mr. vi Celestial" said Ree questioningly.

"Yeah I do do you need some help" asked Tamiya.

"Well this is just a rumor but I've been hearing of students being beat up recently it doesn't make sense as they're targeting wildly I figure it's best to let a teacher know about it" finished Ree as they both entered the room to see Xerxes sleeping on his marble desk curled up in fetal position. As Ree looked around to see all the students all being silent as Xerxes snored loudly.

The room was almost entirely white except around the front which was colored a dark black. All the students were sitting in groups of four on large circular desks. On the walls were posters of random information from how cows produce milk to the secret of immortality (A healthy diet).

"Is somebody going to wake him up" asked Tamiya as nobody responded Tamiya went and poked Xerxes a couple times till he woke up. "Wake up midget teacher"

"How harsh you would think young people would have more respect for us older men" said Xerxes as he rolled onto the floor which sounded like a mere pin drop. "Being Immortal is a lot more taxing on the body then you would think" as Xerxes cracked him arms. "Today going to be a fun day who would like to know the easiest way to break the boundaries of space"

"That should be" but Tamiya stopped herself at the last second.

"Since she doesn't know I guess I'll answer the easiest way to break the boundaries of space is to rip it apart through either using sound or raw energy both being nearly impossible without some sort of tool" said Zephyr the green haired freshmen from a few chapters ago. "Rare people can break the boundaries easier then other such as the heroes Warp-Speed and Warp-Point were able to break through space to make portals up to a mile away"

"Exactly those two are examples of people who weren't even that strong but were able to break the boundaries of space even myself who has managed to stop time for myself am not exactly strong" Xerxes then went to lie down on his large marble desk. "That's the end of this class all of you get out"

* * *

In the combat class things are very different for one they are two different class rooms in one half of it being a very large dojo like environment and it's students seated on the floor while five older teens looked at them from the back. On the other half was a larger area which seemed about the length of a football field. The dojo like environment was headed by Jiei Shihan while the larger one was headed by fellow combat class teacher Clay Field. Also unlike the smaller Space and Time Studies class the Combat Class must have had over four hundred students cramped into it's very large area.

"Alright then my name is Clay Field this stick in the mud is Jiei Shihan were here to help you guys learn how to fight" said Clay some freshmen could be clearly held complaining. "Yeah yeah yeah ... I'm sure your some super fighter in your mind but your NOT that's the truth I've seen hundreds of students walk in and out of my class through out my four years here and maybe ten percent knew how to fight well the rest just thought they did"

"If you believe that you are adept enough to ignore our lessons the door is that way" said Jiei as he pointed at little off from where the door actually was.

"... Close enough anyways today is the first real day of this class were going to test you on of the four facets of fighting can one of the freshmen tell me what those are"

After a couple seconds passed Kenny raised his hand.

"Stevenson" affirmed Clay.

"That would be Strength, Defense, Endurance, and Speed right or SDED" replied Kenny.

"That is wrong the fact is the question has no correct answer as they're far more then just four facets" said Jiei. "All those add Instincts, Stamina, Accuracy, Charisma, Calm in battle, and so many it would take me hours to explain"

"That's right now an actual question what is the best way to train" asked Clay.

"Well that would be making your self as well rounded as possible" said random freshmen.

"Definitely that's the way it works ... if this was some sort of video game no what you need is one strong defining characteristic that way you can blow through someone whose well rounded by breaking through his defense or your defense being to much for his offense" exalted Clay with a slightly puffed out chest.

"Yes that is one theory but being well rounded allows you take advantage of a hole in your opponents lacking points something your Teacher Field here doesn't understand" said Jiei. "The correct one is to mesh both of those two together have everything firm and then add the one final characteristic whether it be a special technique, over powering strength, or anything you may decide"

"Yes today I'll allow each of you to have a shot at the strongest man in the universe" said Clay as he struck a pose.

"You know Ultimate Justice" asked one freshmen.

"... I meant me"

"So you don't know Ultimate Justice" said the same freshman.

"I see your the first volunteer alright then get ready" said Clay.

"I'm going to show you I know how to fight" said the freshman.

The freshmen got to his feet as he charged at Clay. Clay easily grabbed his wrist halfway through a punch and flipped him onto his back before stamping his foot on his chest.

"Your dead" said Clay as he let go of him as he walked to his half of the room and it's much larger area. "All you freshmen can come at the same time I'll beat you all into the dirt or my name ain't Clay Field"

Another freshmen who seemed to have an ice dagger in his hand charged right into kick to the ribs as he dropped to the floor. Behind him another freshmen tried to hit him from behind with a comically over sized sledgehammer which Clay ducked under and pulled his leg out from under him. It went like that for a while as some of the other freshmen watch in amazement. Suddenly Katica charged at him with the two sai dagger dodging under his right straight punch and nearly caught him in the ribs as it cuts a bit of his jacket.

"Damn I got careless there" said Clay he flipped back right into a freshmen trying to him him. It ended with Clay falling on top of the freshmen and rolled back to his feet.

Suddenly an arrow passed by his face as he stared at Owen he got a shot from behind to the leg from Kenny. As he paused looking back Katica charged forward going to stab him right in the face. Owen in a split second grabbed her hand and tossed her Kenny who caught her in mid air. He suddenly dashed at Owen who sent another arrow which was caught as Clay put the arrow point to her forehead. "Dead" commented Clay before being suddenly pushed to the ground by Kenny's telekinesis.

He looked up to see Kenny about to thrust the bo staff right through him but Clay at the last second grabbed Kenny's right arm and rolled. Flipping Kenny to the ground face first as he pinned his right arm between his legs. "Arm broken dead a couple seconds la-" Clay was cut off by Kenny's left arm punching him in the face as it extended knocking him back.

"What" asked Clay stunned before taking the bo staff to the ribs as Kenny shot out at him. From behind he saw Katica rushing at him with both knives and in a split second he dodged moved Kenny just out of position from taking a dagger to the chest and took the other one and put it to Katica's forehead. "Both dead"

"You're dead" responded a monotone voice from behind him. Clay turned back to see the freshmen named Cross who had tried to fight Marcel a day before have a gun to the back of his head.

"Put that away!" screamed Clay as he grabbed the gun and tossed it away into the farthest part of his side of the classroom. As he looked at Jiei to see if he noticed the gun when he noticed he didn't he poked the kid from behind. "Anyways you're dead sit down" finished Clay.

Clay took a deep breath before stopping. "Anyways some of you did better then I expected so don't feel bad only seven students in this school have ever seriously challenged me and I'm sure with some practice in the next coming year you can be at the same level those students were" as Clay then turned around to the other non freshmen students.

"Before class starts if anybody wants to switch classes raise your hand" said Clay.

Damon was the only one who raised his hand.

"You have to beat me in a fight to switch classes" added Clay and Damon puts hand right back down as Clay smiled as nobody seemed to want to leave. "Alright today were going to go through basic training to test your individual attributes were going to start with Speed run three laps around my classroom all of you" Clay brought out a watch as he saw them all start running.

"After this move them over to the gym to finish all the basics" said Jiei as he walked away leaving Clay to yell at the slower people.

(One And A Half Hour Later)

They were back to the gym as most of the class over two hundred participants were exhausted. Clay was at the front stapling several papers onto a large board.

"Alright then we've calculated everybody stat's these lists will be changed at the start of every month to show how you've been improving your grades depend on high you are on this list" said Clay as he looked at the slightly confused freshmen.

"This class is a direct competition against other students that means you could have low grades even if your good simply cause you aren't good enough" said Jiei. "This is the life of a hero it doesn't matter how good you are if your still not good enough"

"No go look at the list"

Combat Class Rankings

1. Hanzo Hattori A+ Senior Top of the Class

2. Snorri Gunner A+ Senior

.

.

9. Marcel Freedman A Junior Top of Juniors

.

.

20. Catalina Sofia Luciano A- Sophomore Top of Sophomores

22. Cross Memorium B+ Freshman Top of Freshman

.

.

.

47. Katica Vesela Freshmen B Freshman

49. Kenny Stevenson B Freshman

50. Owen Roberts B Freshman

.

.

220. Natalie Heartmen Junior C

.

231 Damon Cherry Sophomore C-

"These are your official evaluation" said Jiei. "If you are below 250 and you do not get at the very minimum twenty spots you will fail this class"

Some of the students seemed clearly happier then others, one long blond hair pale senior stared at Hanzo in anger. The guy was immensely tall at least six foot five and had long frayed blond hair combined with a short blond beard. He was wearing a tight blue shirt with a white jacket over it that had a blue cross on the back and loose white dress pants with his hands in finger less black gloves with a blue cross on the back of the palm. He had a muscular body type which easily made him one of the largest people in the room.

"Hanzo looks like you're still blowing the teachers before class" said the male with a thick accent.

Hanzo just stared at him before tuning around.

"What is the number two guy not good enough ta' talk with you" said the male now known as Snorri Gunner as Hanzo still refused to answer. "Arrogant as ever Hanzo, I hope Atel breaks your jaw this year, again of course, maybe then you'll start opening that mouth of yours to talk" as Snorri left the classroom as Clay dismissed the class.

Kenny looked at Cross as he started leaving.

"So that's the best guy in our grade" said Kenny to himself.

"He's not that different from us, he was either the same or below us in all the tests we did together so his powers must be amazing to make him go that high into the list" said Katica.

"So that Hanzo is the top of the class" said Owen who had went into Ninja Fan Girl mode.

"Then that mean's that he has to be the strongest in the school" said Kenny.

Suddenly the could hear a coughing noise as Damon smiled at them.

"Not exactly in the combat class only 40% of the school is involved that mean's theirs still another 60% ungraded as you don't get to pick your classes" said Damon he muttered something under his voice too about that being unfair.

"He's still one of the strongest" Said Owen.

"Definitely few can match up to Hanzo in this school if you're lucky you'll be able to see him fight" said Clay behind them as most of the class had already left. "He's one of the top students in this school hell probably the best student"

"But he isn't stronger then Atel" responded Kenny.

"Their's a gap between hard work and natural talent and Atel worked hard back in his Freshmen year to become the strongest and with his natural ability to eclipse human speed he's able to do what Hanzo who only has hard work can do" said Jiei. "That being said nothing brings out one's talent more then a rival and Hanzo most definitely sees Atel as an obstacle to what he desires"

Jiei had a clear smile on his face as he said that.

"After all the only person to have ever beaten Atel of the students in this school is Hanzo" finished Jiei.

* * *

Sorry about this chapter I was sick for most of the week so I was never able to really finish it so I added a make shift ending to this chapter as I wrote half of this delirious as hell so if the characters are off that's mostly the reason. Anyways the next chapter will be quite a bit longer to make up for this chapter which I felt ended off shortly. As for those who are concerned about the focus on the freshmen be happy that the next couple chapters (10-12 or so) have an equal focus between the grades pretty much with maybe a bit more given to the freshmen only.

Read and Review

D'Campeon


	7. The Red & Black Circuses Invasion

Well then this is the latest chapter hope that it's an improvement over the one before it.

Name: Ichijin Kidate

Nickname/Hero or villain name: Fledgling Phoenix

Age: 32

Grade: Teaches all grade levels.

Birthdate: May 19th

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Pessimistic Nature-Lover

Nationality: Japanese

Morality: Good

Appearance

Skin Color: Unknown. He never really shows any of his skin.

Hair: Unknown (His hair is always covered, because he wears a hat or a hood that not only hides his hair, but also his face.)

Height: 5'5

Weight: Unknown. He doesn't eat a lot, so he is thin.

Eyes: Brown

Body type: Its unknown what Ichijin looks like exactly. No one has ever seen his body, because he constantly covers up his body so no one can look at him.

Clothing: (You ever play Dynasty Warriors 7? If so, he looks like Pang Tong. Just look it up on Google.)

Swimsuit: He simply takes off his robes and sits crossed legged in the water, meditating. Or he may float above the water, and meditate. Of course, he still leaves his mask on.

Fancy Clothing: He doesn't attend formal events.

Pajamas: He takes off all but one of his robes and leaves his pants and mask on.

Other: He had a scar on his arm from a tiger, but he was healed thanks to Megumi. (If you need his picture, just look up Pang Tong from Dynasty Warriors 7.)

Personal

Personality: Ichijin is a bit smug at times, as he can boast about his abilities, without ever really meaning to. He tends to disbelieve in most things, unless he can see it with his own eyes. He is nihilistic, meaning he believes that existence is meaningless and senseless, as humans have no good morals, whatsoever. However, this doesn't stop Ichijin from finding the good in people. He believes that there are some people worth saving and befriending in this world, but they are becoming harder and harder to find.

Ichijin is also seen alone, because no one wants to be around him, mainly because of his hideous appearance, which is why he wears his mask. Another reason is because he always speaks his mind. Normally, this would be a good trait to have, but Ichijin's statements are so blunt, that they can hurt people, even though he didn't mean to. Despite these negative traits, his heart is in the right place, and he is known to be a bit playful, even to his students. And with each insult he gives, he quickly mends it with good advice. And while he may not always show it, he is very loyal to the Headmaster, and the Headmaster tends to rely on him, even more so than his childhood friend Teishu.

Likes: Nature, the wind, Insects, speaking whatever is on his mind, meditating, planning, playing strategy games, teasing his students.

Dislikes: Upsetting people, his appearance, rumors, people asking him about his mask, people who hurt Nature, Arrogance.

Phobias: Valleys- When he was younger, Ichijin walked to a deserted valley he heard about that was suppose to hold some good treasure. He traveled to it, which was a two day's journey on foot. While heading for the place the treasure was suppose to be, he instead found an angry man-eating tiger. Ichijin managed to fight off the beast, but received a scratch on his arm as a result. He was scarred for life, but it wasn't the tiger that scared him; it was the valley. This is because he fears something may jump out of him again, or something else might happen.

Pet Peeves: Ichijin hates people who hurt or disrespect Nature. Such people, is what makes him realize there's no hope for humanity.

Talents: Ichijin has a talent for being able to commune with Nature, so he says.

Flaws: One of his many flaws is that he always speaks his mind and is very blunt. He also has a bad habit of insulting people.

Family & Friends: His parents died when he was in his 30's. He regrets not being able to attend their funeral. His friends consists of those on the staff.

History: When Ichijin was born, he was involved in an accident that permanently damaged his face. Its unknown what happened, but it's believed he was hit by a wagon driven by a horse, after it went crazy. His looks developed into childhood and because of this, he was constantly harassed and made fun of by other individuals. This hurt him many times; so much so, that sometimes he felt as if he weren't even human.

To get over the pain, Ichijin decided to wear a mask over his face. However, this only made people harass him even more to the point where Ichijin just stopped caring all together. He decided to stay inside from then on, teaching himself in his own place of security, so that no one could make fun of him ever again. It worked in the beginning, but soon loneliness started to kick in.

To fight this, Ichijin decided he had to get back outside. He couldn't find anyone to talk to him, nor did he want to talk to anyone. Taking a walk, Ichijin sat down near a tree, doing nothing. The sun was out, but was where it needed to be, so it wasn't beating down on him mercilessly. He felt the wind blow on him. He didn't know why, but this made him feel really happy, a feeling he had never experienced before in his lifetime. He felt as if the wind was blowing specifically for me.

Ichijin then looked as a small butterfly landed on his arm. He looked at it, and smiled. He cupped it in his hands, and admired it as he held it. He watched it as then flew away. Ichijin soon looked as more and more bugs started passing by him, but he rejected none, as he admired them all. Again, Ichijin felt happy as he thought that he had found a friend in Nature. Ichijin felt something grow inside of him. Something that he never felt before: confidence.

Ichijin soon returned to school, and saw that nothing had changed. People still harassed him, but he was too happy to care. He ignored their ridicules and remarks, as he concentrated on his studies and associating with Nature. One day at recess, he looked as a young butterfly landed on him again, and he smiled, admiring its beauty. However, soon some bullies arrived, starting trouble for Ichijin. As usual, he ignored them, but then looked as the butterfly flew onto the bully's arm. In response, the bully hit it, killing it instantly.

Ichijin looked in shocked at what he had done, and felt anger at this. He felt angry. Angry that he had killed an innocent creature, and soon he felt some sort of power growing inside of him as he heard the buzzing of dozens of bees and killer flies behind him. Eager for revenge, he pointed at the boy who had killed the butterfly. The insects responded, and instantly attacked the boy, killing him in retribution. Ichijin felt nothing for the boy's death, just as he had felt nothing for the butterfly's death. Because of this, Ichijin's reputation skyrocketed, but he didn't care. He mourned for the death of his first friend and buried him in a special place no one would find, but him.

Soon, Ichijin grew older, and continued associating himself with Nature. He spent his time wandering the Earth, searching for secrets to Earth's questions and other interesting things. One day, he received an anonymous letter from someone who wanted to hire him for an important job at a school. Not that fond of kids, Ichijin declined, but was soon approached by a mysterious man who told him that the school was not 'normal'. Seeing a glimpse of what the man meant, Ichijin was stunned and shocked. He accepted the letter, joining the school, only to later find out that the mysterious man was the Headmaster. The two became good friends, and three years later, Ichijin doesn't regret a thing.

Religion: Ichijin's not a real firm believer in anything. He has to see something with his own eyes to believe it. He does worship Nature, however.

Paired up: No.

Sexuality: Straight

What kind of person would they be interested in: N/A

Powers

Powers: Thanks to his sacred Staff of Wind, Ichijin has the ability to control the wind at his will. He can create small tornadoes easily, but this is just a display of his power. Really, he can launch a person in the air with his wind, or be able to make them fly. Another one of his powers comes from Nature. He has the ability to communicate with bugs to get them to help him and do whatever he wants.

Power Weakness: His Staff of Wind is what allows him to control the wind. Without that, he's powerless. Also, though his bugs help him, they can easily be destroyed.

Power Level C-

Equipment: His Staff of Wind.

Other

Reason for choosing TD Island (Power) High School: He's been teaching there for about 4 years.

Pick a song for your characters theme: N/A

Survive This- Ichijin challenges his students to spend at least a week in the woods surviving only on what the woods have to offer them. He will disappear after he has told them the challenge. They must learn to forage for food, boil salty water to drink, make shelter to sleep in, and most importantly, survive. And also, they cannot, repeat, cannot use their powers. If they do, they will be disqualified. Ichijin will know, because he has spies all over the woods. If a student wants to stop the challenge, then all they have to do is yell, 'I want out!', and Ichijin will arrive to retrieve them. The last few challengers remaining in the woods after a week or the last challenger to still be in the woods after all the others are gone, will receive Ichijin's respect, and a free tutoring session by him.

* * *

We are in a dark room where you can see several people in assortment of bizarre colors and costumes. So looking like clowns, other like magicians, some buffed up strong men, and other even more strange. They are the foundation of the Evil Circus of Dark Horrors. Two of them were conversing these two seemed to be the center of attention as the rest were quiet as they talked. They number around 60 all together seemingly like an army of circus freaks.

"You take half and enter through the east and take up that side while I'll go through the south and work my way over to the west" said one to the other this one was dressed as a jester but all in black and had black hair ending a bit below his neck he looked Hispanic and was tanned . "Then we find the information were looking for and we call Hallow Knight X who will create the portal to allow us or escape"

"I got it Black Joker" said the other who was dressed in similar regalia except he was in red and had short red hair and was of African American descent.

"Alright then Red Joker I'll take the Black Circus out in the south first whoever gets the information doesn't pay for the drinks at the bar tonight" said Black Joker as he walked off.

Red Joker just stood their as he watched them walk off he slowly had a large grin on his face.

"What a dumb ass picking to take south unlike those dumb black circus fools we think a little don't we Red Two" said Red Joker to another who looked like a clown with white face paint and on the back of his uniform the number 2 on it.

"Yes I've scouted the area and in the north eastern point we can make an easy infiltration only one person is at this point most of the time and he's a student" said Red 2.

"Perfect soon enough I'll get a promotion into the Circus Masters" said Red Joker.

* * *

We are the calm and pristine nature class or that's what most people think the class is like. The reality is very much not so with people regularly loosing control of their powers and burning, drowning, electrocuting, and other such stuff. As we now see one our protagonists Otto very much dodging stray blunders from his fellow classmates.

Suddenly the door was opened as Kenny entered.

"Excuse me, we need to borrow Otto for the rest day" said Kenny.

"Go ahead" said Ichijin as Otto left shortly after right outside.

"What happened" asked Otto.

"I don't know Xerxes says that he got us another job and he want's too have us all their when he explains it" said Kenny. "Katica and Owen are getting Alistair so let's go"

As they turned around walking towards Xerxes's classroom they arrived maybe five minutes later to see that they came in last.

"There you are Kenneth you know I gave you the leader role for a reason" said Xerxes. "Mostly because your not a shorty like the rest of my adorable investigation squad, so back straight"

If looks could kill Xerxes's immortality wouldn't have been enough to save him from Alistair's death glare of doom. "I'm not short" muttered Alistair under his breath.

"You're not exactly tall yourself" added Tamiya.

"Yes I sort of stopped aging a while ago again it's a tough thing to be immortal in this cruel world" his only response was Alistair's you're a dumb ass look of shame.

"Anyways you called us for a reason" said Owen trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Yes, this time you'll be going down to the village on the south eastern side of this island is a small village of the natives of this island they called the Kekuasaan" said Xerxes. "Also if you haven't figured it out by now this island naturally translates what you say so that it can be understood by others so you should have no problem conversing with the natives"

"So were going to the warm side" said Tamiya.

"I guess you could say that" replied Xerxes. "Anyways according to what the note, the second prince has hired our school therefore us, to discover what is happening in their graveyard"

"Ooh I'm going to meet a prince" commented Katica.

"No, you are not the Kekuasaan Royalty live in the center village of their several villages and they have some rather radical laws over there your history teacher will eventually go over with it on you, The Blood War, which only ended in that village 60 years ago" explained Xerxes. "One of them makes sure that the other royalty outside of the heir are never allowed to be apart from the current heir unless for emergency reasons"

"Okay so we go to a village graveyard ... for some reason I don't want to do this" remarked Alistair.

"I'll pay you double"

"How do i get there" responded a much more enthusiastic Alistair.

Xerxes grabbed something from under his deck taking out a bug and pulling three glowing small spheres. "These things contain a rare type of energy which allows them too create portals to where the furthest one of these Gateway Keys" said Xerxes as he started writing on the board a diagram. One showed three orbs then an arrow moving to one being broken and creating a portal and then a final arrow with a sphere which had farther distance on it.

"Seems simple enough" said Kenny as he grabbed them out of Xerxes hands.

"Alright then use one to get to the village I already sent an orb over to the village back on their messenger birds and then use the other Gateway Key to send yourself back here when you're done it shouldn't take too long" finished Xerxes as he grabbed one back from Kenny and dropped it on the ground opening a portal. "Jump in quick" screamed Xerxes as the portal made extremely loud and rather annoying noises.

They all walked in through the portal as it slowly closed itself.

"Good they're gone that makes sure their safe for the next part" said Xerxes with a smile. "Those circus freaks are way to easy to manipulate I wonder how strong your students are Head Master"

Xerxes then sat in his chair as he tapped his fingers as suddenly a group of juniors went through his doors.

"You called" asked Edward.

"Yes I did my adorable students you can enter now ... all of you" finished Xerxes slightly irritated as slowly Natalie, Maxwell, and Deylanie walked in.

"What do you need" asked Maxwell.

"I wanted to tell you to spread the word about a little charity event were going to put out at the end of the quarter"

"Ooh is it going to be a carnival" replied Maxwell.

"Maybe a circus" added Deylanie.

"An art sale" remarked Natalie.

"No, not at all any of those things what do regular humans like the most about us abnormal humans" Xerxes clearly trying to make them figure it out with a clue as he pantomimed slitting his throat.

"A theater play" stated the vampiric Brit.

"A FIGHT humans love nothing more then us fighting like animals in their ideals of justice or tyranny so we are going to broadcast on pay per view a open fight night" said Xerxes. "Of course were sending out posters and stuff like that and we have a title I made up too and with the proceeds of that were going to use it to send the senior class to Europe on a trip"

"So no carnival?" questioned Maxwell to the closest person to him Edward.

"No Maxwell there is not going to be a carnival" responded Edward.

"Anyways I need you to head to the east and start putting posters at the school everyone in this school must know about it by the end of the day" said Xerxes as he threw posters at them.

"Is this legal" asked Natalie as she caught one of the posters.

"Of course it isn't having teenagers fight each other for the schools financial gain is terribly illegal" commented Xerxes as if he wasn't saying it was a bad idea. "But Chris and myself figure that as long as the fights are exciting and we can everybody words like veteran, master, and experienced the viewers won't recognize it" finished Xerxes with a smile on his young face. "Now get out I have another group scheduled to come in like in ten minutes"

The Juniors walked off as Xerxes smile grew even larger. He grabbed his phone and said a single line "Lets the games begin ... ... ... Drei"

* * *

Outside the schools southern gate was where the more delinquent like students hung out when they had the time. It was an area mostly covered in short grass with small roads if you didn't muddy your feet in case in rained. You could hear students complaining about something or another as they watched in shock as a portal opened up.

A group of black costumed members of the Dark Circus started trying to enter from the south gate maybe twenty all together carrying baseball bats, sword, axes, mallets, and any other weapons found on the floor they could get. The other two groups of fifteen marching behind them making a triangle. As a small group of guards went to try to stop them the Black Joker touched then and they would fall unconscious. As you could see students alarmed trying to talk over each other they were attacked by the right group of the triangle easily knocking down some students while other fought back more effectively.

"Smash It To The Ground" shouted out Black Joker as the majority of the Dark Circus ran into the school hallway.

As students were trampled screaming for help as they were beaten down some of the Dark Circus members showing the battered students pictures of the students which attacked both Homicide and Dr. Derek.

Suddenly one of the members of the Black Circus was smashed into from behind by a senior student knocking him out. That being said a second later he was being pounced on by three Black Circus members as they easily started beating on him. Most of the students stopped fighting soon after just going into classrooms at the order of Black Circus members as now teacher was anywhere around for some odd reason.

Black Joker stopped and grabbed another soldier by the vest as this one had a crown on his head. "Black King how many members have fallen" asked Black Joker.

"Only two Black Pawns and a Black One" responded the Black King.

"Good take your group to the west and Black Jack will go stay on the southern side while I take the north" ordered Black Joker as Black King ran off as Black Jack walked by up to him carrying a golf club using it to stretch behind his head.

"If you want that promotion you better hurry B-Joker I heard your red counterpart has a plan set up since yesterday" said Black Jack.

"Shut up that idiot can't handle half my abilities no way would he be promoted before me"

"You said the same thing about Derek back when he was Red Joker" replied Black Jack with a twisted smile as Joker walked off going forward with his group of nineteen.

* * *

Now were with a group of Sophomores (Carter, Ree, Catalina, and Damon) at a board in the hall way with an application form on it.

"Join TD High's Battle Exhibitions live on Pay Per View for the whole world to see all Applicants gets free credits in Misc. classes" said Carter. "YES" he stated right after as he started doing a victory pose and then wrote his name in.

As Damon looked at it for a few seconds.

"Required to be Junior or Senior" added Damon as Carter dropped to his knees in sorrow.

"Why why why?" screamed Carter.

Now Ree went to read it.

"Exceptions can given out by Chris McLean" commented Ree.

Carter perked up instantly "How do I get an exception" asked Carter.

"Prove your strength it says here" answered Catalina as she pointed at the bottom of the poster.

"How can I do th-" started Carter before being cut of.

"All students on the ground" screamed the Black King as he entered with his group of followers behind him.

"That's one way" answered Carter himself as he touched the group to coat himself in marble and proceeded to walk up the black king.

"I said on the GROUND" roared the Black King sticking his face out as the other three sophomores and a few other students walked behind Carter.

"How about you go the ground" retorted Carter as he punched B-King in the face knocking him down onto his robed back.

The King looked in shock holding his jaw "I remember that face of yours, Master Hallow Knight X said that if I took down one of those students I'd get a guaranteed promotion" as he got back to his feet. "Destroy them my soldiers" belted out the Black-King as his group attacked the other students.

As one tried to go after Ree with a baseball bat the ending was sort of pathetic as sort of shove-punch ended up knocking the guy down to the ground. Catalina was stuck fighting two of them one with a sledge hammer and the other with a long machete. Behind her Damon was trying to run away while force fielding himself in protection ending up tackling at least a couple of them to a stunned state.

As other student fought again the battle being give and take but eventually the took down the majority of the Black Kings group and most of the student were fine.

"Damn it" cursed the Black King as he pulled something out from his robe revealing a pair of gloves. "You really pissed me of and now you're going to face the might of the Black Circus Royal Family" yelled out Black King as he put on the gloves and smashed his hands into the ground as out of the ground to human like figures made out of the marble formed and rose up to their feet.

One tackled at Ree easily pushing her back and then kicked her in the ribs as you could hear Ree lose all the air from her lungs. As it shoved her into a wall about to punch a hole through her head Catalina came from behind about to knock it into rubble. One from behind the other Marble Figure held onto her arm not letting go.

"SHIT" screamed Carter as nobody was in sight as the marble loaded up and punched. Straight into marble as at the last second Ree let go of her bracelets allowing her to copy the form of Carter.

She then punched it right back while it was still stunned as it fell to it's knees.

"I feel weird" said Ree as she followed up kicking it in the head while it was on it's knees.

Catalina on the other side was easily doing work on the marble figure as the Black King now encased in a set of marble armor was able to fight back and even get a slight advantage over Carter. That being said as all his soldiers had at this point either been knocked out or incapacitated with the few still fighting be occupied the number would slowly go to the students.

Suddenly you could see a young woman in a black costume dressed as a clown with a crown on her heard. Her skin was very pale and she had several tattoos on the visible parts of her body.

"Wow very impressive Micheal" interjected the woman.

"I don't need your help harlot" replied Black King or Micheal as as his actual name.

"You should treat the black queen nicer" replied the one now stated as Black Queen. "Your about to lose you idiot let me handle this" as black energy could be seen amassing around her finger.

Slowly a tattoo of a snake started peeling off her body and then became an at least twenty feet long five feet wide snake.

"Attack" yelled out Black Queen as the snake charged at Carter easily knocking him down to the ground as it, at a very fast pace swarmed at the others. Catalina tried to make an energy take it but she didn't have enough time as it tackled her to the ground as well. As she and Carter kept on getting smashed into the walls on the floors at the snakes odd movements.

Ree grabbed her bracelets of the ground and put them back on causing her to change back into her regular form. She then quickly while staring at the Black Queen let the jewelry go. She morphed into the Black Queen hoping the Snake would stop but no such thing happened as it tacked her to the ground as well and then started smashing into fallen students and black circus members.

That left one her to save us all that one hero being the superbly heroic Damon. As the snake clashed at him and Damon did the protect your face defense the snake's head charged up in to the air jaw's open. Then Damon put up a rather sturdy force field which broke but still the snake bounced of and smashed itself head first into the ceiling turning small until it was just a puddle of ink.

Damon had been pushed to the ground from the force of the clash opened his eyes to see his victory. The Black Queen bristled in anger.

"Let's see you take on" she started before somebody tapped on her shoulder. "Stop doing that" she yelled backwards only to turn around into a fist to the face from Catalina while Carter tackled the Black King into the wall as the Black King's head bounced off into dream land.

Carter turned around and smiled at Damon "Good job on that snake" stated Carter as he gave him a pat on the back only problem was Damon went to the ground for the force behind those marble hands. "Sorry" he added as he tried to pick up Damon.

* * *

The Black Joker was doing his move north as they easily took out all the students in their path being his following group of nineteen were of the best non High Card (Joker, King, Queen, Jack) members. Their Hispanic leader not having any trouble walking straight looking at all the students to see if one of them was one of those Jason told him to find.

"Stupid brats get down" yelled out a black circus member as he shoved a student to the ground. He then turned to see a female student standing next to a set of lockers looking on. "Bitch get to the ground" he belted out as he grabbed her by the hand. It looked like no one had told him about who this student was cause as she turned her heard it can be seen to be Marcel.

Marcel's eyes glowed with rage as she electrocuted him from close quarters sending flying straight into the set of lockers opposite to the ones she was on. Suddenly another tried to come after her but was suddenly stopped in mid air levitating and then shocked right out of mid air onto several other Black circus members. Suddenly some tried to grab her from behind holding her arms while she rolled her eyes electrocuting everything around her causing the Black Circus members to let go falling to the floor twitching.

It repeated like this for a while till the other students decided to join in what would become an ass kicking of epic proportions. As all the Black Circus members except the Joker were on the ground by the end.

"Hmph" was the B-Joker's only response as he stared at Marcel Freedman. "I hope that you don't expect to beat me with those abilities I am the fifth strongest member of the Dark Circus" as Black Joker started taking of his jester hat and dropped it to the floor. "I really hope that you don't think that by yourself you can beat"

"She's not by herself however" said the freshmen boy Zephyr as he seated at the bottom of a set of lockers writing in a notebook as he pointed out the several students all circling Black Joker.

"You think these brats are enough to even scratch me" stated Black Joker in a humorous tone. "I can beat them all in an INSTANT" as Black Joker turned around to punch one student at the very least twenty feet away and fallowed knocking around the others as if they were nothing with pure brute strength. He easily took out half the students as the remaining cowered away scared mostly freshmen and sophomores.

Marcel charged up her lightning as Black Joker decided to start taunting her by patting his chest as if to aim for there. Marcel eyes glared in rage as you could see Black Joker continuously mocking her.

"DIE" yelled out Marcel as a stream of Lightning went right at Black Joker hitting him directly. As a wave of smoke broke through the air around where he was electrocuted. As the smoke dispersed he could be seen perfectly fine.

"Is that all you got maybe I should tell you about my skills" said Black Joker. "My power allows me to absorb whatever shot I take and I can give it right back" as Black Joker shot a stream of lightning right back at Marcel who barely managed to use her own attack to cancel it out.

Suddenly right in front of Marcel appeared Black Joker with surprising speed and kicked her backwards into a set of lockers finishing by shocking her one mores time while against the lockers. Marcel went to shoot lightning right back mid run as Jason stopped and absorbed but a couple second later Marcel disappeared teleporting behind him for another lightning bolt which was absorbed.

"Don't you get it silly girl you can't beat me I'll keep on absorbing your attacks and sending them right back at you" said Black Joker laughing as Marcel sent a continuous stream of lightning.

"No it's over" stated Zephyr as he got to his feet as Black Joker was still laughing hysterically.

"What are you talking about mijo" stated Black Joker "I have no chance of losing against someone whose abilities rely on lightning"

"It's over I already told you, you can't move as long as you're absorbing the electricity by now she has already figured it out and I imagine she has also figured out that as Pinnacle type power user you can only block at one point" stated Zephyr as the Black Joker's eyes widened in shock. "Your group was a lot weaker then I imagined so I'll bid you good day"

Black Joker turned his head around to see that only one hand was doing the lightning stream while the other hand seemed to be charging up lightning around her fist as it sent small shocks into the air around her. "Wait stop don't do this" She ignored that continuing to walk him down as was forced to either take the punch or the stream of lightning from her left hand.

As Black Joker tried to stop his ability and run he was caught in the lightning as he started convulsing in the air. The eyes on Marcel showed her fury and she winded up and smashed her first straight into B-Joker's jaw knocking him out cold as he occasionally was twitching on the ground. Marcel wasn't however done yet as she proceeded to stomp on him repeatedly to the point most of the students around the area were feeling bad for the guy who beat the hell out of them.

She picked him up and delivered a series of punches the jaw and stomach causing Black Joker to start bleeding out of his mouth. This just left her more pissed off as she levitated him in the air and smashed him right into the wall repeatedly head first leaving Black Joker a bleeding wreck. "How about you take this to your superiors DON'T PISS ME OFF" as she tossed him onto the floor hard as she walked off from the scene of carnage.

* * *

Anyways hope this chapter was better I wasn't able to write for a while but I churned up this and most of the next chapter in the past few days. The next chapter will be on Sunday then back to being always on Fridays. Hope that these chapters will show more of the other characters in this fic and what happened with the teachers will be found out on the next chapter.

That leads to the Black Circus loosing it's Joker, King, and Queen already left only with Black Jack left. While the Red Circus is still kicking with all four of it's heads.

So again sorry for the longer then usual time in between posting chapters but now that my internet is fixed it should go back to normal.

D'Campeon.


	8. Aces High: 21

Well here comes the latest chapter Aces High

* * *

We could see the dark skinned Red Joker pacing right outside a door as he looked at his troops of about twenty behind him.

"The Black Circus was almost entirely wiped out according to Black Jack" said Red Joker. "Good news is that this proves how much better we are then those nobodies and chances are that all the strong fighters are on that side as well as probably injured"

"And the bad news" asked a Red Pawn.

"It could also mean ... no it guarantees that were fighting people far above what Black Ace Hallow Knight X told us" replied Red Joker. "However as I said it could also mean that not only did we get the better path but also the easier opponents most likely"

As Red Joker stared at the explosives being implanted on a wall of the school.

"Inside here is an old room for Janitor's this will take us to the center of the school remember attempt to get data on the students X told us about and cause as much pandemonium as possible" finished Red Joker as the explosives activated.

*BOOM*

The wall was completely leaving a gaping hole in it as smoke covered the hole slowly dispersing to show only one person in the room. A seated Atel who had a kitten on his lap who was cowering pressed up against Atel. Atel's eyes could be seen having more then a bit of fury inside of them. As Red Joker walked into the expansive room which looked completely abandoned as the kitten ran off. To be exact the whole room seem to be adorned by cats and ... ... a Panda seated in a corner eating bamboo stocks. Also an at least ten foot tall black cat was walking off snobbishly.

"So boy you're going to tel ... is that a Panda" yelped Red Joker the last part as he looked around the room. "What the hell is this a petting zoo"

Atel walked up to his feet and a red pawn would later swear he saw The Devil right behind Atel glaring at them.

"**Nobody** ... ... **is** ... **allowed** ... ...** in** ... **HERE**" said the berserk looking Atel.

"This kid's a fag look at all this shit" said a poor Red Four.

Atel suddenly blitzed right in front of the Red Four and grabbed him by the face in a vice like grip. The Red Four started screaming in pain as Atel lifted him up and smashed him into a wall repeatedly and then kneed him in the ribs. As the Red Four's knees bucked he took a right head kick looking like Atel decapitated the Red Four.

Atel turned around as another red member went to hit him only to be hit by a Wild Right Punch in a split second as he smashed straight into a Red Member sending him flying through the air into another red circus member. He continued elbowing another and then flipping one rushing at him onto his back and stomping his head in causing a pool of blood to come out from the back of his head.

"Kill Him" shouted Red Joker but nobody moved at Atel who was breathing heavily in rage. He turned to see his Red Circus members fleeing away from the pissed off Indonesian. "You must think that you've won but I took the twenty weakest members of the Red Circus with me so that means you have no chance" as Red Joker smirked satisfied with himself "I'll show you my ability the Crimson Room" stated Red Joker as he cut himself and suddenly Red Joker and Atel were teleported.

They were in a small room where the walls were covered in blood even the floor.

"Unlike the other members of the Evil Circus of Dark Horrors I actually have something like an actual super power I got this on the Black Market five years ago" said Red Joker. "This cost me my entire inheritance over ten million U.S dollars and in this room not only can you not use your super powers but I automatically take them but two times stronger"

Atel stared in boredom at him as he touched the blood on the floor.

"Is that all" replied Atel calmer then when the fight started.

"You gay piece of shit don't you realize you're going to die for humiliating the Evil Circus I know it was you that finished Homicide" stated Red Joker. "This is it your life is over bastard hoped you had a good time"

"... ... I was going to let you live"

In less then a split second they returned Atel standing up with blood on him and Red Joker lying down on his face blood pooling out of him. Atel glanced at a Red Pawn who was staring at Atel terrified.

"Clean up the blood or if not you'll end up like him" said Atel as he sat back down against a wall as the kitten hopped back onto his lap. "Who a cute little kitten yes you are Snow Ball your the cute little kitty" Atel then looked at the flustered Red Pawn the only one left. "If this gets out I'll find you and kill you, now clean up"

* * *

Red King a medium height blond man with a handle bar mustache and several tattoos on his face dressed in kingly red attire was walking the hallways with Red Queen beside him. Red Queen being of similar medium height and blond haired a crooked nose finished off with a rather impressively huge chest in a queenly costume which was white and red. As they kept their walk right into a group of juniors along with the Norwegian Senior known as Snorri Gunner.

Snorri was holding up Maxwell by the shirt against the wall as the juniors attempted to calm him down.

"We're sorry we didn't know that this was 'senior' territory" said Natalie trying to placate the angered senior.

"Likely story, also what's with this bullshit poster are you trying to challenge us or something" replied Snorri.

"Xerxes asked us to do it" said the being choked Maxwell.

"Do you take me for an idiot what teacher would possibly coordinate this thing" argued Snorri right back letting Maxwell go as Snorri shoved the posters in his face.

"Ahem" coughed out Red King as he was still being ignored.

"Honestly it may sound ridiculous but it's the truth" said Edward.

"AHEM" repeated Red King still being ignored in the squabble.

Snorri just glared at them as he went to grab Maxwell by the throat who jumped back.

"HELLO" yelled out Red King in anger at being annoyed as they all turned around.

Snorri glared back at the juniors "See this is what happens now circus freaks invade senior territory this has been tradition for years and nobody's broken it then this happens when somebody does"

Red King was twitching in anger "You brats are annoying me pay attention" stated Red King as he pulled out a dagger and went after them in a fit of rage his troops as well.

They all easily got out of the way as Snorri started simply tossing around Red Circus members while Edward tried to fight off Red King. Red King though kept on pushing him back as he cornered Edward into a wall. From behind him suddenly a Rhino went to attack him as Natalie started writing down in her notebook. Red King stabbed it as it disappeared a few seconds later. Suddenly Red Queen tapped Natalie from behind as she was suddenly paralyzed unable to move her limbs.

"Whats going on I can't move" said a panicking Natalie.

"This is my ability my superiors call it then Strict Touch simply put though I have put my energy into you making you in a similar to paralyzed state from the touch to any place below" explained Red Queen.

"You shouldn't have said that out loud" said Deylanie as she switched into a panther form.

"If I believed you could stop it I wouldn't have told you but I know that you can't so it does not matter" replied Red Queen.

As Deylanie charged after her Red Queen simply put her hand out as Deylanie stopped at the last second and retreated back.

"You understand you have to get close to hit me" said Red Queen. "To do you put yourself right in my range so can you beat me before I can touch you?"

Deylanie charged again this time moving to the left at the last second but Red Queen quickly turned around stretching her arm as Deylanie retreated. On the other side Edward was still trying to get away from Red King who kept on attacking without pause.

"You're annoying" muttered Edward as he ducked under a stab.

"I guess I should tell you my ability" stated Red King. "I never get tired I use my energy as an inexhaustible fuel tank so I can keep on attacking and never give you a shot to fight back" as he kept on trying to stab Edward. "So our powers are opposite but have the same result leaving our opponents with no chance to attack"

Edward ducked under one and kicked him in the ribs pushing him back. "I get it now why you two tell your power away from the start" said Edward. "Your weaknesses are so obvious that the only way to mask them is to leave them out in the open"

"What are you talking about" asked Red King as he once again pounced at Edward.

"As long as I'm faster then you it doesn't matter if you can always attack" replied Edward as he rushed at Red King right back punching at him repeatedly overwhelming him. "I just have to beat you to a pulp simple right and your girl well she's chilling out a bit"

Red King turned to see that Red Queen's arms were stuck in ice cubes as she had given up being seated on the floor.

"I'm not that ugly right" stated Edward as he punched Red King on the side of the head while he was looking away knocking him into a wall. He slumped to the floor finished as the Red King grabbed his head in pain.

They started hearing a bunch of screams coming from another corridor. As they turned around to see a Red Pawn trying to run away bumping right into Edward and falling to the ground. They could hear the steps of somebody else coming along the corridor as they geared up ready for a fight against whatever caused all those people to scream like four years olds. Only for Ivy to walk out with a smirk on her face.

"I-i-i Quit I'm d-dd-don-n-ne" stuttered out the Red Circus member as he started throwing off his jacket and washing off his face pain in the water fountain. As he tried to walk away Edward grabbed him by the shoulders as the member flinched.

"Is their anybody else in your group still here" asked Edward as the Red Circus member tried to back away.

"Of course their is Red Joker is still here he'll kill you all" said Red King as he laughed at them.

"... ... Red Joker's dead everybody except Black Jack has already lost" said the Red Pawn as Red King's eyes opened in shock not believing what he was hearing.

"That's impossible he has the Crim"

"He's dead that ... monster killed him" stated the Red Member.

Suddenly everybody turned their heads to the left as they felt intense killing intent. They turned to see Snorri glaring at them "Well we'll be going then nice day chap" said Edward as he walked(ran) off.

* * *

Black Jack could be seen with several students and his entire group of Black Circus members unconscious. The area around them had been decimated with several craters in the walls and on the floor. Black Jack was a rather large man tall at around six feet two and was rather fat having a rotund figure he held a golf club in between his sausage like figures. He was wearing a Magician's outfit in black and grey he also had a rather large beard mustache combo.

"You can come out of their now" said Black Jack aloud as Hanzo dropped from the side of the roof. "I imagine you saw all of that"

"Yes, from what I understand you should be the seventh or eighth in your group yet with the data my clones gathered you ,by far, are stronger then everybody else from your group" stated Hanzo.

"Nobody knows this except the heads of the group but I used to be the Black Ace known as Black Jack" stated Black Jack. "I guess you can call me the third strongest ... in the entire Evil Circus" finished Black Jack.

"Then I will ask you now to leave"

Black Jack laughed a bit as he opened a door straight into the Combat Classes giant room. "It would be embarrassing if all of us were defeated by students and from what I see you must be quite strong so how about a one on one fight I win" started Black Jack. "I get the files that I want and if I lose well I'll let you figure that one out"

Hanzo walked in as he prepared himself to fight "I can't agree to those terms but I will fight you here and now if you get past me I will not stop you" as Hanzo strapped on a set of claws to his hand.

"Alright then let's start" stated Black Jack as he took his hat and started ripping it apart.

Hanzo confused but still attempted to attack as he dashed at Black Jack and at the last second Black Jack tossed the remains of his hat in front of him. Just as Hanzo touched one they all caused explosions in mid air. As the smoke dispersed it revealed that it was a clone who had attacked.

"Well you've seen it now I can infused my energy into objects they detonate upon contact" as Black Jack pulled something out of his pocket. "Now would you care to see some magic" as it was revealed to be a golf ball as he threw it at Hanzo who dodged back suddenly an explosion hit him full in the chest.

Hanzo went flying backwards landing on his feet and still skidding backwards before he stopped.

"That was a basic magic trick come on" said Black Jack as he revealed another golf ball which split in half so it looked like two. Suddenly though from behind he was kicked in the back sending him flying.

"A basic rule don't leave your back open" replied Hanzo as he got back to a fully standing position.

"I guess I should stop holding back" as Black Jack pulled out four golf balls and tossed them in the air as he smashed them with his golf club all of them. Two of them hit clones who were hiding, another blew up the clone who attacked him. Hanzo dodged the one behind him by an inch but it exploded in mid air right behind Hanzo sending him forward.

"Also I lied they explode when ever I trigger them too" laughed out Black Jack.

Hanzo held his back in pain as he breathed heavily in pain. He formed more clones making a group of four as they all rushed at Black Jack who smashed them each with his golf club before they could reach him. The real Hanzo though dashed right behind them catching Black Jack off guard as Black Jack barely managed to raise his golf Club to protect himself form the clawed hands of Hanzo. They ripped right through the club as Black Jack dropped it and moved back as a second later the golf club exploded blasting Hanzo once again backwards.

"Damn you almost got me there" pointed out Black Jack as he watched Hanzo on the ground clearly done. "You should have known everything on me was infused with my explosive energy"

Black Jack turned around as if to leave Clay's side of the Combat Classroom back to where he needed to go for his goal. Suddenly he turned to see Hanzo right in front of him as he got his right arm as Black Jack grabbed Hanzo by the shirt with his other hand and jostled with him pushing him one way then pulling to disorient. As Hanzo's claw nearly got to his face he shoved Hanzo backwards at the last second only cutting a bit off his beard.

"I can't move my right arm" asked Black Jack as he cradled it to his gut with his other arm. Black Jack noticed looking it over he didn't even have a cut on it as he chuckled. "Those claws are scarier then I thought paralyzing what ever they touch you remind me of our Red Queen" as he grabbed something from his pocket revealing a bunch of golf balls at least twenty in his large hand.

"You can't possibly be trying to bluff their is no way you can possibly make your energy reach all of those" stated Hanzo.

"This is not a bluff but a gamble ten of these are explosives the others are simply golf balls can you tell which are WHICH" yelled out Black Jack as he threw them all at Hanzo who quickly made five clones who jumped straight into the explosives exploding most of them.

Five more were flying at the real Hanzo who slipped past one and rolled as it exploded sliced through the one in front of him which wasn't an explosive. Hanzo moved to the right dodging the third which didn't harm him but pushed him right into one. Hanzo grabbed it on his palm and then as he confirmed it was non explosive threw it right at the fifth ball which exploded in front of him leaving him not harmed.

"No-No way" said a shocked Black Jack as none of the explosives hit him. "Not even one hit him" said Black Jack as he saw Hanzo running after him as he tried to grab a golf ball from his right pocket to see they were none their. "Damn it you students are stronger then even I thought" as he saw Hanzo.

Hanzo was rushing at him as he neared closer and closer Black Jack watched as he was maybe ten feet away he stopped seeing Black Jack not moving as him giving up. "It's over" stated Hanzo.

"You're right it is"

*BOOM*

A smoke cloud appeared covering the explosion a rather large one as it slowly dispersed to show what had happened. It revealed Black Jack standing on his feet while Hanzo was on his back the front of shirt destroyed entire and many burn wounds on his chest. Hanzo's was stuck in shock as he tried to get up but simply couldn't as he touched his chest in pain.

"How" asked Hanzo as he stopped trying to get back up.

"Come on think about it my ability allows me to infuse my energy into objects and explode them" repeated Black Jack.

Hanzo seemed to come to the realization about what happened. "The time I hit you I remember now that you grabbed my shirt ... I thought it was to protect yourself but instead you mind my own clothes a bomb"

"Like I said I didn't think you students were this strong most people would be dead by now but you're still alive several burns but alive" finished Black Jack. "But you're a student and I'm a pro at what I do this was the end result no matter what"

As Black Jack moved to turn around he saw Hanzo slowly crawl back to his feet. "Sorry but it's not over yet" as Hanzo got to his feet even if he almost feel a second later but finally regained his balance.

"If I want to beat you I have to kill you" remarked Black Jack. "That being said I can't kill a kid in good conscious so pay attention few people every get to see this my ultimate technique The Circus Explosion Dance"

Black Jack with his left hand pulled out around twenty golf balls from inside his coat pocked and threw them at the wall extremely hard as they bounced from one side of the wall all the way to the other all twenty. He grabbed another ten golf balls and threw them against the same side of the wall as they made a barrier of golf balls constantly moving as he finished adding the remains of his stock except five into the wall making a giant barrier as some golf balls had already stopped bouncing and were laying around.

"I should say sorry again because I'm a bit of a compulsive liar you see they're two ways for me to win one kill you" as he gave Hanzo the one finger salute. "Or simply keep you trapped here long enough for me to get away"

As Black Jack turned around to walk off he suddenly heard more clones poof into existence. "I forgot about those clones but how many more can you make" as he pulled out one more golf ball.

"Five and I am not a liar" replied Hanzo as one clone went in but just got in as he pushed away the golf balls which surprisingly didn't explode.

"Again you make me admit my lies this attacks real name is the Explosion Zone" as suddenly the clone exploded with out being touched. "That's right the explosive energy leaks away from the golf balls and instead made an area which you can't get past"

"No with my four remaining clones attacking the air will be pushed aside by the explosions and I will be able to make it through" stated Hanzo as he grabbed the sharp edge of the exploded golf club. "Stunning you will leave me open to harm I apologize but I'm not going to give you a chance"

"We've both said enough apologies so I'll tell you it now even if you make it through my Explosion Zone I'll hit you with this golf ball in my hand and kill you" replied Black Jack with a smile. "Now show me what you got"

Hanzo and his clones lined up as they charged straight into the Explosion Zone as Black Jack got ready as the first explosion happened fallowed by three more as smoke covered where Hanzo and the clones were.

"Hanzo is your name right, I admire your heart but I'll always hit you since I'll always know you will be the last one to get into the Explosion Zone" as he threw the golf ball straight at the Kill Zone as you could hear the explosion as it hit even in the smoke.

Hanzo staggered through the smoke in a half run as Black Jack eyes watched as Hanzo still moved forward.

"What the hell I packed all my energy into that last shot" stated Black Jack as all the smoke dispersed and he saw what happened. "You ... ... out smarted me, no I see it now you left one clone in the back and fallowed the other clones into the explosion" as you could almost hear the gears in Black Jack's head spin like crazy. "I thought you were at the back because I heard four explosions and never would have guessed that you would have went with the clones in the attack so I threw it right where you or in this case the clone would have been"

Hanzo had almost reached Black Jack at this point as Black Jack started laughing. "You Hanzo ... ... your a ... ... Demon" finished Black Jack as Hanzo got in front of him and stabbed him through the ribs with the sharp edge of the golf club.

Black Jack stopped laughing as he uttered a sound straight from the throat in pain as he fell to the floor holding his ribs as Hanzo pulled the sharpened edge out of Black Jack's belly. Hanzo looked down before falling on his back as he mumbled something to himself before going unconscious. Leaving a bleeding out member of the Evil Circus and a shirtless as well as beaten Hanzo to be discovered later in the day.

* * *

Well that ends this chapter with a rather bad ass fight if you ask me. Anyways the chapter originally ended it at 3000 words but I somehow added another thousand to it as a sort of gift to one of the people who reviews after every single chapter.

The Evil Circus has been almost entire eliminated leaving only Hallow Knight The Original and Hallow Knight X left to battle with the students.

Fun Chart time (Evil Circus of Dark Horrors power levels)

Hallow Knight the Original (B-)

Hallow Knight X (C+)

Black Jack (C)

Homicide (C-)

Black-Red Ranked Members (D+/D/D-)

Dr. Derek (D-)

Black-Red Pawns (F)

Lists are always fun if you ask me anyways the next chapters won't have as much fights and be more plot driven as we move to the half way point of the first quarter.

D'Campeon.


	9. The Forth Annual DodgeBall Tournament

Well how with the Evil Circus bounce back with only two members left to fight.

* * *

Hanzo slowly opened his eyes to see he was in an entire white room.

"Where ... am I" asked Hanzo as he tried to get up but simply couldn't get up. He fell back down closing his eyes he heard somebody walking. "Is Black Jack alive asked" Hanzo still with his eyes closed.

"Yep" stated a familiar voice as he opened his eyes to see Black Jack in a hospital gown his belly clearly pushing it forward. Hanzo opened his eyes in shock as he in a burst pushed back to a seated position. "Whoa calm down Ninja Boy you've been out for a day already" added Black Jack as Hanzo seemed to get back into his normal control over himself.

"You ... are alive" stated Hanzo slightly relieved.

"Of course do you see the size of this belly, outside of some blood i'm perfectly fine after they patched me up" said Black Jack as he patted his stomach. "You're the one who should be giving thanks gto whatever you believe in that you're alive you were exploded like five different times three point blank"

"... Why are you still here" asked Hanzo as he looked at Black Jack who rubbed his beard and then scratched his long scraggly brown hair.

"Jason said too stay here he figures getting me out will be too hard" answered Black Jack. "Your principal got really angry when he found out what happened all of the members who could work were forced to work on fixing the building" Black continued explaining as he grabbed a mop. "Also I've been given a job as a janitor to pay of my debt"

"Who is Jason" asked Hanzo.

"Jason's the number two of the Dark Circus he's around your age take or add a year" started Jack as he grabbed the mop holding it like a sword. "His ability is crazy at how good he is with it I never stood a chance against him neither will you"

Hanzo nodded his head thinking deeply.

"But damn you students are crazy you defeated most of us Red Joker, Black Joker, Dr. Derek, Homicide and me Black Jack" said Black Jack. "Black Joker's still scared of any female student he sees and well Red Joker is no longer with us" the lost part was said with some clear sadness.

"What do you mean no longer with you .. did he change sides"

Black Jack laughed at that a bit "Honestly I wish he did but sadly no one of your classmates .. Atel killed him ... killed him is being nice about it he slaughtered Dylan" Black Jack clearly sounded spiteful at that one.

Hanzo was shocked at hearing the death of Red Joker him being the only one his clones hadn't seen before Hanzo fought Black Jack.

"I might have called you a Demon but that guy he's a Monster" finished Black Jack as he turned around as you could see sadness clearly etched in his face. "Anyways the pretty nurse said to stay in there for the rest of the day then you can be discharged"

* * *

It's a couple hours after school ended as our Freshmen Detective squad were all in a hilly area. Well all of them except Owen saying "I'm leaving" and walking off a split second later. Close to them you could see several former Red Circus Members working on repairing the building some faculty members were watching them.

"Damn just look at that we leave for five minutes then the whole school is destroyed, we must pretty scary if they only attacked when we weren't here right Otto" said Kenny.

"I don't think we were what they were scared of" replied Otto silently.

"Damn though making them working all day and all night till they fix the school with only two one hour breaks is unjust I'm sure that the laws are against this" added Tamiya

"No this is perfect such a brilliant cost efficient method this what we are here to learn in school" corrected Alistair.

"You're here to learn how to make people your slaves" asked Kenny.

"No ... more like indentured servants" said Alistair as he fluffed out his jacket.

"That wrong very very wrong" replied Tamiya.

Alistair ignored her preferring to lie down.

"How can you even have that jacket it on all the time when were at the cemetery it was blazing hot and you kept it on" asked Katica.

"Simple it would be very annoying if they constantly had to describe what we were wearing so they just ignore it in stuff like this" answered Tamiya.

"What?" asked Kenny.

"Look a blerging squirrel"

"What?" asked now Alistair.

"A Squirrel"

"That doesn't make since" asked Katica now.

"A squirrel jumped over the lazy brown fox but was caught in the jaws of despair and decided to eat a zebra instead" answered Tamiya.

"... Okay" said Otto as he slowly shifted away from her.

"Still though you remember what Principal Chris said about having to be on your guard as they're still two left and they're going to attack soon" said Kenny.

"The Hallow Knights Original and X" added Katica.

Kenny got up to his feet stretching out to some rather crazy lengths.

"Yeah but last time only the students fought with the teachers involved theirs no way they can infiltrate the school" pointed out Kenny.

"Yeah I still can't believe that they were all having a meeting for the fund raiser in which nobody knew where they were it seems suspicious" replied Alistair.

"Basic plot cover up so they don't have to shove logi-" started Tamiya only for her to stop half as she saw Clay Fields walk up to them.

"What are you doing her the fourth annual dodge ball tournament is about to start" bared out Clay.

"We have a dodge ball tournament" asked Kenny.

"Yes and it has a one thousand dollar prize" said Clay. "32 teams of five all battle it out in the fine game of dodge ball"

Alistair could be soon practically salivating at the thought of the cash prize.

"Anyways fallow me to the school arena if you guys want to join I think they are a couple of spots left" finished Clay as he walked off with the group fallowing. They quickly find themselves in a side a rather modern like Roman Colosseum. Chris McLean was even wearing a toga as he sat down on a rather throne like chair.

As a huge amount of students were watching from the bleachers and equally huge amounts were waiting in the middle of the Colosseum. You can even see the statue of the stadium name "The Chris McLean paid for arena".

"Alright then this is the Fourth Annual TD High School Dodgeball Championship the rules should already be known and the teams have been picked now are you read to play some DODGEBALL" yelled out Clay.

Clay told most of the students to get out of the way as two teams came out as the first and second team respectively in the tournament.

The first team of five had Atel dari Indonesia and surprisingly the sixth investigation squad member Owen in it. You could see the shock on the faces of the Investigation Team. "YOU TRAITOR WE'LL BURN YOU AT THE STAKE WITCH" yelled out Alistair as Owen seemed to ignore it even though it could be clearly seen angering her.

Owen glared at Atel while Atel just had a cocky smirk "I needed another member you were there your fault for not struggling harder" said Atel as he lined up on the makeshift Dodgeball area. "I've won this tournament the last two years I need to finish winning it all three years"

As Owen lined up her self a team mate tapped her on the elbow as she turned to see that it was Ivy. "Don't do that Atel will win this by himself you would just be in his way"

As the other team lined up staring done Atel who had a blood thirsty smile on his face as he waited for Clay to start it.

"Remember you can not use your powers on your opponents now 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... GO" yelled out Clay as Atel and the other team sprinted for the ball. Atel grabbed one then sprinted back as the other team grabbed the remaining four.

Atel threw his ball in the air then kicked it blasting one guy in the other team in the face knocking him down. The ball rolled right ball to Atel as he caught a ball being thrown at him sending two guys out.

"Boring" stated Atel as he looked at the ball before throwing it clobbering a guy who was in mid throw down to the ground with a bloody nose. "I'll finish this with one" added Atel as he grabbed the dodge ball and kicked it hitting one in the chest then bouncing into the others face sending them both to the ground.

"Victory Team dari Indonesia" said Clay as the crowd could be seen cheering while the students had faces of shock.

"We can't beat that" said one student as similar comments were around in shock.

The dodge ball continued with a sophomore team lead by Carter could be seen breaking down another team. Then it showed an entire senior team including the school's third strongest student Snorri Gunner being eliminated. They could see Marcel Freedman taking down player after player with her levitating dodge balls easily catching player after player. The number one freshman Cross along with Zephyr were seen eliminating another group solely through Cross. Fourteen dodge ball games later the First Preliminaries were set to be ended as the investigation squad was set to play against an assorted group of freshmen and juniors who were for some reason all dressed in yellow.

As the two teams lined up Alistair looked at Kenny "So all you have to do is hit them right I've never played this before" asked Alistair. Kenny just nodded with a smile on his face as Clay screamed "GO"

Kenny stretched his arms grabbing one ball without even moving as Katica and Tamiya each got one as well as the other team got the remaining two rubber balls. They easily started throwing as Kenny's long arms allowed him to pass the line in the middle to knock off a member of the other team. Sadly a flaw was revealed as the other team dropped a ball on his right arm to take him out.

Kenny turned to look at a glaring Alistair as he walked off to the bench muttering about "Didn't see that coming"

Katica threw the ball missing by an inch but Tamiya hit said guy she missed with a rubber ball to the ribs. Alistair easily kept on dodging the balls with split second movements which made it look like he was barely moving. Somebody threw a ball which managed to hit Katica and then Tamiya had her ball caught as the other team went back to four against the two remaining. They threw a ball which Alistair dodged right into a second but before it could him Otto grabbed it easily as Kenny went back in.

Another dodge ball was thrown which Otto's octopus limbs easily caught as well. The other team seemed to be intent to take out Atel in vengeance but all four of their balls were caught and eliminated.

"Winner Investigation Squad" said Clay.

Kenny clapped Otto in the back "Why didn't you say you were so good at this" said Kenny with a big smile on his face. "With you we can beat all the other teams even Atel"

As the dodge ball tournament continued on two teams seemed to be on a collision course as Atel continued taking out all his opponents and the investigation team's Otto catching everything. As finally they were left out of 32 teams only 2 Atel on his course for his third and final victory while the Investigation Squad led by a greed driven Alistair try to take home the gold.

As the two teams went to the court Atel, Owen, Ivy, and two other seniors stared down the now four person investigation team. As the Investigation Squad looked around for Alistair.

"Sorry for the wait had to place me one hundred dollar bet you know" said Alistair as he pointed at the betting booth.

"You bet on us winning" replied Tamiya.

"Of course not I bet on us losing" said Alistair in a blunt tone. "I figure not matter what happens I win if we win I get two hundred dollars and lose one hundred" Alistair then continued on. "If I lose I get about 10 dollars extra by the current odds on winning"

"That's smart" said Owen from the other side of the Dodgeball Area.

"Shut Up Traitor" replied Alistair in a hating tone of voice.

"What" replied a stunned Owen.

"You wanted all that money for yourself didn't you, you greedy harlot"

"What no I ju-" started Owen before being cut off.

"I'm not listening to you traitor" as Alistair walked off Owen clearly angry.

Owen looked at Ivy "I am going to shove a dodge ball straight down his greedy little throat" stated Owen as she lined up besides Atel as the two teams got ready.

Clay looked at both teams as he grabbed his megaphone. "This is the championship game for the Forth Annual Dodge Ball tournament this is under the Unified Rules of Dodge Ball remember you can not use your abilities on the other time" started Clay. "Three, Two, One, DODGEBALL"

Atel and Owen both ran down for a dodge ball while Kenny, Tamiya, and Katica each made it to another dodge ball. Atel quickly set his sights on Otto who clearly shivered under the evil stare.

"You can do it Otto" cheered up Kenny as they all got out of the way leaving Otto against Atel.

Atel threw the ball in the air as he looked at Otto before kicking the ball straight at Otto who tried to grab it with his two 'arms' as to the crowd cheering managed to get a grip on it. Then in a shocking moment the ball pushed off Otto hands and kept on going till it hit the wall.

"Otto out" stated Clay as Otto walked over to the bench for the first time that day.

"Well I guess that I'm only getting ten dollars" said aloud Alistair.

"It's not over yet" whispered Kenny to Alistair. "Tamiya has a plan"

"You're going to trust crazy girl" asked Alistair as if he was crazy.

"She normally has pretty solid plans like when she figured out that the reason that graveyard was haunted was because of Necromancer" stated Kenny. Alistair just made a non committal grunt and allowed Tamiya's plan to go on.

First Tamiya threw the ball in the air as high up as she could. Atel just glanced with a smirk as he raised one handed up to catch it. Katica then threw one straight at his chest while he was looking up just to be grabbed by Atel with his other hand while Atel grabbed the one in the air.

"Way to obiou-" started Atel till he felt a ball hit him in the leg. He looked down to see Kenny's out stretched arm as the crowd once again cheered against the bully this time assured he was out.

"Tamiya, Katica, and Atel are out" stated Clay as Atel walked off to the bench for the first time that day.

That left the teams 4-2 with Alistair and Kenny remaining for the Investigation Squad. Owen threw a ball straight for Alistair's head which he dodged as one of the senior teammates threw it at the seated Alistair who just managed to catch it with the tips of his fingers after it bounced off him. Alistair pointed at Otto who slowly got onto the field again as another senior threw it at Otto hoping to catch him by surprise but was easily caught by one of Otto's tentacles. As Katica walked in making it now 4-2 for the Investigation Squad.

Ivy grabbed a ball and threw barely missing Katica as Owen launched another dodge ball at Alistair. Alistair ducked under it as Katica threw it right at Owen who grabbed it as Kenny threw it at Ivy who was hit on the leg. Atel came back in as it was now 3-2 for the Investigation Squad. Atel smirked as he grabbed a dodge ball.

"It's over you can't catch it" stated Atel as he tossed the ball in the air before being interrupted.

"So what Otto can also throw" stated Kenny as Otto grabbed a ball and started pulling backwards for the lead up. Alistair and Kenny fallowed suit as Atel stared at them.

"He hasn't thrown a ball all day your bluffing" replied Atel.

As both Kenny and Alistair threw it Atel who easily ducked under one while moving to the right of the other. As he saw Otto winding up his tentacle arms spinning it like crazy as the rubber ball could barely be seen.

"So what if you can throw I'll take you out right now" said Atel as he started to for a throw winding up as a dodge ball flew from behind him as it then hit Alistair who was right in front of Atel flush in the face knocking him down while the ball bounced surprisingly right into Kenny's hands.

At this point Atel should have eliminated Otto but his one and only weakness decided to act up. As he looked at Alistair the smaller and much skinnier boy dressed in a far to over sized coat holding his face with one hand while looking up at Atel with pained eyes. This sadly caused Atel to be distracted by his adorable senses and stop for just a second and in that second Otto's ball crashed straight into Atel's face knocking him right down and leaving the Investigation Squad to win.

"Owen and Atel out winners and the Fourth Annual Dodge Ball Tournament Winners The ... Investigation Squad" said Clay as he cheered for someone hitting Atel in the face still remembering his own experience with Atel but that is a story for another time.

As an army of students started throwing Otto into the air in cheers ignoring the fact that just the week before they had called him an Octopus Monster who was there to kill everybody. Everyone ignored Atel as he looked to see Alistair jumping in the air going after Clay for the money.

That being said instead of an angry Atel we saw a joyously happy Atel who had a euphoric grin on his face "Such good Fresh Meat to fight" said Atel as he touched his nose to see it was bleeding.

* * *

We back at the infirmary where you can see Hanzo sitting up at the loud cheering which even he managed to hear. "I don't think they'd cheer for Atel so he must have just lost" said Hanzo with the ghost of a smile on his face.

Suddenly though a black portal opened right in front of him as Hallow Knight X suddenly walked through it with wearing a black T-Shirt and dark jeans with a large silver trench coat length jacket behind him with his large Cleaver like sword mounted on his back. The jacket had a hood covering his short steel silver hair and he had what looked like half of a skeleton mask on the left side of his his face the right completely bare.

"Look at what I found here" said X with a gleeful look on the half of his face which could actually be seen. "It's like a present delivered to me in a bow" as Hanzo got to his feet only wearing his pants and having his entire stomach taped up all the way to his shoulder in gauze.

"Who are you" asked Hanzo dreading the answer as he looked at him Hanzo setting himself up in a fighting stance.

"I have many names Hallow Knight X, Jason Havoc, Young Hallow Knight, whichever is fine to curse out at when I rip you apart in pain for how you screwed up my plans" stated Jayson as he easily dodged under a rather slow kick showing Hanzo's injuries. "You couldn't beat me at your best now you think you can beat me like this"

As Jayson grabbed his large sword in the air they could both hear the door handle start turning as they turned around to see.

* * *

Sorry for the long awaited chapter which I redid several times ending up as for some reason dodge ball.

Anyways now I would like to mention a story called Athena on Fiction press which shows the back story of one of the characters in this fic. That being Owen it's made by RainbowCloudArt so if anyone would like to see the back story it's their on Fiction Press I've read it and I've liked it if nothing else.

Fun Chart time (Now with Seniors level added)

Hallow Knight the Original (B-) - Dark Circus

Hallow Knight X (C+) - Dark Circus

Atel dari Indonesia (C+) - Senior

Hanzo Hattori (C) - Senior

Black Jack (C) - Black Circus

Snorri Gunner (C) - Senior

Homicide (C-) - Dark Circus

Regular Seniors (D/D+)

Black-Red Ranked Members (D+/D/D-)

Dr. Derek (D-) - Dark Circus

Black-Red Pawns (F)

Anyways that's all for this chapter.

D'Campeon 18


	10. Hallow Knight X's Rampage

As Hanzo stood against a wall as Jayson ,Hallow Knight X, had his rather large and glowing a neon blue-green color blade pointed at him as they both heard the door knob move. As the door opened to show Atel with one hand with a napkin covering his bloody nose as he looked startled and took a step back as he looked at what happened.

"Huh Hanzo I didn't know you swung that way" said Atel regaining his confidence and walking in closing the door as Jayson glared at Atel. Turning the sword at Atel while still keeping Hanzo at the corner of his eye.

"You're the one who killed Red Joker ... correct" stated Hallow Knight X as looked on at Atel. "That's a rhetorical question Black Jack already gave me the information name Atel dari Indonesia or on the streets of Indonesia best known as Raja of Indonesia, Nationality Indonesia, Religion Islam, and according to the database the strongest student in this school" as X completely ignored Hanzo now turning towards Atel once again brandishing his cleaver like sword.

"I hope that you don't hold a grudge on me" replied Atel as he threw down the tissue paper and got ready to fight.

"No, the reason I even brought everybody was because somebody in this school wanted the Crimson Room they were willing to pay a lot for it sadly he got killed before I can make a deal now I don't even get the money for it" said X. "But no you see this grudge isn't for me it's for the Circus you people have had us humiliated repeatedly but now it's time for our redemption and I'm going to do it by painting this room crimson with your blood"

X attacked at that second swinging the sword which Atel easily side stepped and went to kick in the stomach but backed away as X pulled the sword back towards himself and nearly cutting Atel's leg. Atel then threw out his right hand which X took a step back as Atel jumped onto a wall trying to bounce off to get past the sword but X managed to get it right where Atel's foot was aiming for that being Jayson's head. X took a swing at Atel who ducked and quickly got inside hitting distance punching X in the ribs and throwing his knee up smashing X down to the ground. Atel tried to stomp in X's face who swung his sword lightning quick as it passed right through Atel.

While no physical damage could be seen Atel collapsed to the ground holding his leg in pain as he stared up at Jason who was getting up to his feet.

"How did you move that sword so fast" asked Atel gritting his teeth in pain as he got up on his other knee. "And why is my leg still like it is"

"I'll tell you just because you don't have a chance even if you find the secret when my energy enters this sword it doesn't exist in our world anymore but in between dimensions so it weights absolutely nothing and the best thing is you still feel the pain" said Jayson with an arrogant smirk on his face. "Are you ready to face your doom for what you've done"

"You're an idiot" was the only response as Atel dashed right at him as Jayson swung the sword going right through his torso as pain was etched in Atel's face. Atel then grabbed Jayson by the jacket and kneed him in the ribs before hitting him with a kick to the face while Jayson was bent over. As Jayson flew into the wall in pain Atel continued his charge going to plant his foot right through Jayson's head. Jayson moved at the last second as Atel's kicked left a crater like hole into the wall.

Jayson coughed out blood as he kept his eyes on Atel who was still at the wall of the nurse's office. "Not bad didn't think you'd have the fortitude to take the pain and kept on going regardless". Suddenly Jason's sword turned back into it's regular shimmering steel color "So I think I'll cut you in half this time" as Jayson ran at Atel swinging the sword as Atel easily side stepped but Jason's sword kept on swinging like a wheel at is just slightly cut Atel on his right shoulder.

As Jayson raised the sword for an over hand swing as Atel was grabbing his own shoulder in pain. He suddenly ducked as Hanzo from behind went for a kick scything through the air. Atel quickly took advantage as he put all his weight on his hands and hit a spinning kick that looked like a break dancing dance move. As Jayson staggered backwards Hanzo caught him with a punch with his non taped on the shoulder left arm dropping him to one knee. Jayson suddenly swung his sword through the air as a portal was ripped into existence separating them. Another portal opened up behind Jayson as Atel tried to kick through it only for his leg to go out the other portal.

"We'll save round two for later" said Jayson as he cut once again another portal being created as he moved in and it closed quickly behind as the other portal broke leaving Atel nearly to trip on his one leg.

A silence struck the room for almost an entire minute as Atel and Hanzo stared off a grudge reawaken now that the common enemy was gone.

"What are you doing here" asked Hanzo breaking the silence just after a minute had passed.

Atel gestured towards his nose with one hand then began to talk "Nose is bleeding think I broke it or did something to it when I got hit"

Hanzo looked closely Atel's face more specifically the nose.

"Your nose isn't broken ... at all not even a bit of damage to be exact it looks more like you were hit in the cheek" pointed out Hanzo.

"Okay then I'll just be leaving" said Atel as he walked off before turning a bit towards Hanzo as he opened the door "I finally from some good prospects from the freshmen" as Atel left but not leaving with Hanzo seeing a blood thirsty smile which clearly did not make Hanzo happy.

* * *

As Jayson stepped out of his portal right into a group of students in one of the schools many garden paths including both Marcel and Ivy as they are clearly discussing something. Jayson stumbled a bit upon seeing them but quickly stood up straight.

"So your the one who broke Black Joker" said Hallow Knight X as he looked at Marcel.

"I hope he gave you the message" said Marcel as you could electricity cackling in her right hand.

"And you who broke several of the pawns" added X towards Ivy who was right there.

"I'm also here" cut in another voice as X turned backwards to see Maxwell.

"... And you did something I imagine" said X as he turned right around to see Marcel throwing a spark of lightning at him which X bashed out of the way with his sword.

From behind though Maxwell should an crystal like ice attack which X barely managed to dodge as he looked Ivy swinging at him with a sword made out of dark matter. X managed to block out with his own cleaver and managed to push her backwards long enough to grab her right arm and through joint manipulation brought her down to her knees as the dark matter sword dispelled. X then with his sword in a split worlds state stabbed her in the gut with only the pain showing as Ivy shuddered in pain on the ground.

As Marcel came from behind grabbing his left arm but X sliced the air to the side of both of them opening a portal as X dropped to the ground as Marcel rolled right into the portal. A portal opened up as she flew outward right into the shoulder of X as her hard bounced of the cold floor. X turned to Maxwell who had apparently reconsidered on attacking one of the Dark Circus Aces. When suddenly he saw a sword protrude from his stomach as he looked behind to see a portal with only the cleaver coming out as Maxwell's eyes were open in shock as he dropped to his knees and fell as X put the sword back out of the portal with a smile.

"Well this was easy now it's time to get out of here" said Hallow Knight as he raised up his sword. He suddenly felt the raised up held in the arm of somebody turning to see that it was Clay's arm grabbing onto his. Clay hit with a powerful punch to the jaw sending Hallow Knight staggering away as he sliced open a portal and simply jumped in to get away from Clay.

* * *

As he fell out of the portal to see the freshman six right in front of him as he jumped back to his feet. He had a vicious smirk on his slightly bloodied face from Clay's and Atel's hits on his face.

"Oh what a treat you six" said Hallow Knight X.

"Were five now the traitor isn't with us" stated Alistair as he pointed at Owen who rolled her eyes at him.

"No, I'm sorry to say it is six can you imagine the humiliation I had to go through at the last conference when one of our members was defeated by a group of practical toddlers" said Jayson. "NO, I imagine you can't but don't worry I'll make you taste that humiliation that I had to take"

Jayson lifted up his blade as the Investigation Six went into their battle stances as they stared at Jayson waiting for the first move.

* * *

Alrighty then I'm sorry for the short chapter but I pretty much wanted to just show I was still alive and get something up. Anyways while I don't have as much time as I used to I think from now on I can update every 7-12 days so just wanted to let you guys know.

D'Campeon 18.

Fun Chart time (Now with Junior Levels added)

Hallow Knight the Original (B-) - Dark Circus

Hallow Knight X (C+) - Dark Circus

Atel dari Indonesia (C+) - Senior

Hanzo Hattori (C) - Senior

Black Jack (C) - Black Circus

Snorri Gunner (C) - Senior

Homicide (C-) - Dark Circus

Marcel Freedman (C-) Junior

Edward Cambridge (D+) - Junior

Regular Seniors (D/D+)

Maxwell Niall Hershley (D) - Junior

Ivylinne Maple (D) - Junior

Deylanie Valencia (D) - Junior

Black-Red Ranked Members (D+/D/D-)

Dr. Derek (D-) - Dark Circus

Average Junior (D-)

Black-Red Pawns (F)

Natalie Hartman (F) - Junior


End file.
